Morir por ti
by Aruka-Offelia
Summary: Sakura, una chica con muy poco dinero. Kakashi, un hombre rico que le hará sentir muchas cosas //NOTICIAS BUENAS Y MALAS
1. 1r Capítulo: Encuentro Inusual

_**Buena, esta historia es frutos de mis pensamientos xD bueno cogí de la historia de Amante Dragón! Se me ocurrió hacerlo pk casi casi es lo mismo hahaha! Fué gracias a una amiga**_

_**Solo queria hacer uns historia que pudiera gustar, es mi primera vez, así que si algo no os gusta decidmelo que lo cambio :P**_

_**Yo no soy de esas que ponen cosas japonesas, quiero que la historia sea sin eso.Quiero que sea un historia de manga normal, aunque puede que ponga cosas, como sensei o cosas así **_

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

**1r Capítulo: encuentro inusual**

Konoha, un pueblo tranquilo y sin preocupacines.Una chica , de unos 17 años, casi a cumplir 18, salía de la tienda donde trabajaba.Su padre murío cuando ella tenía 14 años y sus hermanos,gemelos por cierto, tenian 5.Su madre estaba enferma y estaban ahorrando para llevarla al hospital.Ella iba a un escuelo pública de ninjas, allí no se hacía nada,por eso ahorraba para poder entrar en una escuela mejor

**Gracias señor y señora por la cena, seguro que mis hermanos y mi madre se alegraran!**-dijo la muchacha de pelo rosado con un sonrisa dulce-** me voy ya , que es tarde!-** la chica se despidió con dos bolsas llenas de comida

**Adiós Sakura, y dale besos a tu madre!-**dijo la señora haciendole un adiós con la mano-**Pobre chica, si ella no existiera que haria su familia...-**dijo mirando a su marido

**Para eso estamos nosotros que le damos comida-**dijo el señor, amo de la tienda-**entremos que hace frío-**la señora asintió y fueron adentro cerrando las luces.Significaba que la tienda cerraba

**XxX**

Sakura iba corriendo por la calle pensando en sus cosas "_que bien! Así tendré comida para unos dias y podré ahorrar para mi madre,seguro que que ponen felices.Espero poder ahorrar yo también así entrar en la academia de ninjas del centro del pueblo y poder ser médico,pero con lo poco que gano creo que será imposible..." _ Pero de pronto se tropezó con alguien.CHOF! La comida cayó al suelo.

**No! la comida no!-**decia la chica disgustada.Miró a la persona que había tropezado con ella.Era un hombre, seguramente más grande con ella, su boca y su nariz eran tapadas por una máscara.Su pelo era gris y tenía una cicatriz en un ojo.Parecía ser de la clase alta, pues llevaba ropa ser un AMBU(aquí son gente de clase alta) Ella le miró esperando una disculpa, así estuvieron poco tiempo hasta que ella comenzó a chillar-**podrias perdir disculpas! No soy de esas personas que pueda permitirse el lujo de comprar comida no como vosotros!-** chillaba y chillaba, hasta que le hombre le tapó la boca y se la llevó a un callejón."_esta huiendo de alguien, seguro, que oido pasos!, seguro que si les llamó me salavaran-_**SOCORRO, AQUÍ!QUIEREN VIOLARME!-**otra vez chillando.

**Quieres callarte?**-pero la pelirosa no hacía caso.-**callate o las pagarás!-**pero no hacía caso.Así que le peliplateado la cogió por el cuello, se bajo la máscara(como es de noche no se leve la cara) y la besa.

Ella se quedó son aliento.Era su primera vez, y encima con un desconocido!Era la gota que colmó el vaso, ese día no podía ir peor!.Sakura intentó soltarsé, pero su fuerza era tan fuerte que no podía, solo se separaron para tomar aire

**Ya te has calmado?-**dijo el hombre lamiendose los labios.

La chica estaba muy roja, pero enseguida volvió a chillar, pues volvió a oir voces que venian de frente-**Socor..-**pero el chico le cogío de la cara e hizo que mirara su ojos derecho, parecía llevar un lentilla, pero no era así.Su ojo era de color fuego y su pupila negro como el carbón.La chica se quedo sin habla.

Al poco tiempo las voces ya no se oían.Sakura reaccionó, cogió las únicas cosas que quedaban y corrió.En ese momento el el peliplaetado escupió sangre(ya se que en manga es así, pero bueno, esque sino no tiene gracia, un disparó seguro que no mata), La chica lo noto y fué rapidamente a ayudarlo

**Por Diós estas vomitando, tienes que ir a mi casa a quitarte lo que has ingerido, esta cerca**-dijo la chica cogiendo al hombre

**Estas segura? CofCof...-**Estaba pálido y se mareaba

**Segura!-**Dijo la chica sonriendo :)

El peliplateado se soprendió al ver como ella le ayudaba.Así llegaron a la casa de Sakura.Ella le dijo que fuera a bañarse, él asintió.

Sakura estaba preparando el botiquín cuando el hombre salía del baño.Hiba desnudo!(pero con la máscara claro xD).La chica se puso roja

**Ponte algo porfavor!**-le dió un pantalón de su padre, ya que nadie lo utilizaba-**ven, tengo que quitarte el veneno que te han inyentado**

**Como sabes que me han inyetado?**-dijo sorpendido-**eres estudiante ****Kunoichi?**

**Más o menos-**su cara se puso seria y quiso cambiar de tema-**olle, como te llamas?**

**Kakashi Hatake-**dijo con seriedad.-**y tu?**

**Yo, pues.. Sakura, Sakura Haruno-**dijo mientras le preparaba inyeción

**Sakura...-**Dijo con un tono provocativo

ya chica se sonrojó"_no pensaba que diría mi nombre, y encima con ese tono"_-**voy a ponerte el antidoto, te va doler un poco**

La chico pusó la inyección.Kakashi gruño de dolor

**SHHH, no chilles que mi familia duerme-**dijo con un tono enfadado

Kakashi rió-**no pareces la de antes**

Fuén entonces cuando se fijo en la marca que llevaba en el brazo"_esa marca no parece la de un AMBU,no se que simbolo es pero da mala espina."_Su forma parecia la de un dragrón, pero en el final se tranformaba en la de una AMBU(es decir, que la cabeza del tatuaje comienza con la forma de un dragón, pero cuando lleva a la cola tiene la forma circular con la puntita, igualita la de un AMBU, pillais?)

La chica volvió a la realidad y le miró con cara de pocos amigos-**bueno ya esta-**dijo sonriendo-**solo falt...**

Kakashi se acercó a ella mientras poco a poco se bajaba la máscara.Solo faltaba un poco cuando

**Pero que haces!-**dijo la pelirosa sonrojada y cojn un tono nerviosa

**Darte un beso de agradecimento-**el pelipletado la miró-**acaso no antes no era tu primer beso?**-la chica se pusño más roja**-ju ju ju, pues voy a enseñarte, cierra lo ojos-**ella cerró los ojos, pero el le tapó con su camiseta los ojos para que no mirara**- solo es questión de principios**

Kakashi se bajó las máscara, ella no entendia lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un suave cosquilleo en los labios, que acto seguido se tranformó en un apasionado beso.Primero él jugó un poco con sus labios carnosos mordiendolos, hasta que hizo entrar su lengua para poder buscar la de la chica.La chica tenia la mente en blanco, no sabía que hacer, sentia que su corazón iba a cien y su repiración augmentaba de forma progresiva.Él movia su lengua lamiendo y enredandola con la otra lengua.

Se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, pero la chica no tuvo tiempo, pues otro beso vino otra vez por sorpesa.Pero duró menos.

"_pero que estoy haciendo!"_la chico no puedía hablar, sus ojos comenzaron a cerarse"_de pronto tengo sueño, porqué..."_y se durmió.

Antes de dormirse Kakashi le dijo algo en el oido y se marchó._ "Creo que me ha dijo gracias"_

Al a mañana siguente Haruno aún dormía en la salita, cuando...

**Hermanita despierta!**-dijo un chico rubio con ojos esmeraldas

**Este no es un sitio bueno para dormir!-**dijo un chico moreno con ojos negros

**mhn...Keita, Kouta(**os he pillado!!! ajaja os pensabais que iba haceralgo así? Ha ha ha ya saldrá naruto y Sasuke, pero depués...)- decía obriendo los ojos con vagancia

**Llegaras tarde al cole! Tienes que irte-**decían los los entre gritos-**mama ya hizo la comida, preparate!**

**Si si! Primero limpiaré** esto-dijo arreglandose y vistiendose"_parecía que ayer fuñe un sueño,pero mis labios aún sienten los suyos ,eran calidos y tiernos"_ Solo con pensar eso, la pelirosa se puso muy roja.de pronto oyó algo en el suelo.Era un cascabel!

**Parece el tatu...**-se calló "_és la misma marca que tenia en el brazó, seguro que es suyo, me lo quedaré como recuerdo._Lo cogió y se lo pueso como llavero en su cartera

Pasaron algunas semanas depsués del incidente de Kakashi.Sakura ha veces lo buscaba con la mirada, pero no había resultado._"alguna vez lo encontraré?"_pensó la pelirosa"_tengo que despejarme de aquí poco son las pruebas para pasar a ser poder ascender a ser __jounin __,me costó mucho ser chuunin, a los 16 años y a la primera, me costó mucho, pero solo tenía un intento,valía muy caro el examen_

Sakura salió de la escuela junto a sus amigas hablando y riendo

**Olle sakura, te vienes al karaoke con nosotras?-**dijo Aine, una de sus mejores amigas

**Eso vente! Te lo pasaras muy bien-**dijo Karin, otra de sus mejores amigos

**Lo siento tengo que trabajar... soy la única que doy dinero en casa-**dijo con una sonrisa falsa

**Es verdad, bueno nos vemos mañana!**-dijo Aine

Sakura se separo 5 metro de sus amigas."_llegó tarde!"_.Paso por delante de unos hombre de negro.En ese momento su cascabel sonó suavemente.Ellos se percataron

**Usted es Sakura Haruno?**-dijo uno de los hombres-**porfavor ven con nosotros-** le agarró por un brazo intentando hacerle entrar en el coche

**Creo que os equivocais!-**dijo intentando escapar, pero fué envano.Su presionada hasta ser entrada en el coche-**Seguro que hay otra! dejamme!**

**Estamos seguro que es usted, no hay duda-**Dijo el otro hombre que se sentó a su lado

**No dejamme! Quiero salir!-**chillaba en el coche sollozando

**Haremos que su paseo sea más trnaquilo-**le pusó en la boca un tipo de pocima, pues la chica se durmío"_porqué me pasan am,i estas cosas"_pensaba mientras le salía la última lagrima antes de ser dormida

Al cabo de dos hora se desperto"_Donde estoy, no conozco este sitio"_Antes de abrir los ojos reaccionó"_Es verdad fué raptada!"_.Lentamente abrió los ojos

**Al fin te has despertado pelirosa, benvienida a mi yet privado(**que esta epoca es moderna que si no...)-dijo una voz familiar.

Sakura se dió cuenta de quien era-**ka-kashi!, que ago aquí?-**dijo sorprendida-**porque estoy en un avión**

**Pues esta claro no? Vamos a un recepción de bienvenida a Hong Kong, la ciudad unida-**dijo picaramente

**A HONG KONG!-**chilló Sakura mirando por la ventanilla y viendo la ciudad des de un punto minúsculo" _Donde me he mentido yo ahora?"_

_**Espero que os haya gustado :p**_

_**lo de Hong Kong, para aclarar, queria decir que és como la ciudad central.Donde todas las villas estan reunidas.Pillao?**_


	2. Recepción, descubrimiento de Kakashi

_**Mi segundo capítulo.Esta vez me ha salido original y sin faltas(bueno casi xD)**_

_**quiero dar las gracias a los primeros que vieron mi fic :D**_

_**Hel Hakala**_

_**gabuchilovemanga**_

_**jessy moon 15**_

_**aiora-chan**_

_**Clau Hatake**_

_**shizuka1991**_

2n capítulo: La recepción, descubrimento de Kakashi

FLASH BACK

_Al cabo de dos hora se despertó"Donde estoy, no conozco este sitio"Antes de abrir los ojos reaccionó"Es verdad fuí raptada!".Lentamente abrió los ojos_

_**Al fin te has despertado pelirosa, benvienida a mi yet privado**-dijo una voz familiar._

_Sakura se dió cuenta de quien era-**ka-kashi!, que hago aquí?-**dijo sorprendida-**porque estoy en un avión?**_

_**Pues esta claro no? Vamos a un recepción de bienvenida a Hong Kong, la ciudad unida-**dijo picaramente_

_**A HONG KONG!-**chilló Sakura mirando por la ventanilla y viendo la ciudad des de un punto minúsculo" Donde me he mentido yo ahora?"_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La sakura miraba todo lo que le rodeada. No se lo creía. "_No puede ser, esto es un sueño .Estoy aquí,con él!Él chico que me beso hace unos días y no he podido dejar de pensar de lo que cocurrió._

**-Parece que ya no dices nada...-**Dijo Kakashi-**Tan sorprendida estas?Pensaba que te gustaría verme ya que llevabas mi cascabel-**rió

-**Porqué me hace esto!mi madre estará preocupada, no tendrán nada que cenar y lo del cascabel ...**-No pudo terminar la frase, pues kakashi la cogió y la puso en su regazo como una niña-**Pero que haces! dejame!dejame!**

**Pero si seguro que te gusta que te cojan así...como el beso-**esas últimas palabras las susurró en su oido mientras la agarra con fuerza para que no se girara ni se soltara

**Tú me obligastes al beso!-**Respondió

**Pero bien que tú me respondistes-**Contradijo

**Ya pero..ah!-** gimió. Pues kakashi comienzo a besarle al cuello,lamiendolo y saboreando ese néctar prohibído (n//a: se ha bajado la máscara...) -**Pa-para por-fa..-**no podía seguir, su mente se quedó en blanco como la última vez

**Parece que te callastes, bueno seguiré**-Subió hasta su oreja lamiendola y mordiendola

Sakura intentaba poner un poco de resistencia, pero esos besos, esos gemidos que producía cuando él tocaba su blanca pielle ahcía estremecer todo su cuerpo.Kakashi la miró fijamente para ver esos ojos esmeraldas como el jade.Sakura tenía la respiráción entrecortada por la exitación, pues nadie la había tocado tanto.

Kakashi comenzó ha bajarse lentamente la máscara para poder besar esos labios rosados tan suaves y carnosos.La pelirosa se percató de lo que intentaba, pero estaba tan exitada que todo su mundo giraba ante él

**Señor ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto-**llamaron por el alta voz.Era el capitán del avión

Kakashi se levantó muy disgustado dejando a sakura petrificada."_otra vez me ha pasado lo mismo, aaarg!!! porqué tengo que seguir el juego, el me gustará? No creo solo me atrae como hombre...Alguna vez veré su rostro? La última vez me besó, pero llevaba la camistea en los ojos , sólo pude percatar que su piel era muy fina..."_

**Pelirosa tenemos que bajar-**dijo el peliplateado extendiendo su mano cortésmente.

Tengo un nombre sabes? Me llamo Sakura-dijo enfada 

**Ya lo sé, pero te llamo pelirosa porqué tu pelo es muy hermoso y peculiar-**Dijo cogiendo un mechón rosa y oliendolo-**Es rosa como las flores del cerezo, y huelen igual.Tanto te molesta que te llame pelirosa?**

Sakura se sonrojó cuando Kakashi se acercó a ella**-N-no me molesta sólo que me apacere más apropiado que me llames por mi nombre...-**Respondió alejandose de Kakashi

**Jumm...Vale te llamare "Mi" Sakura-**Contradijo. Sakura se volteó muy rapidamente al oir la frase

**Sakura!Sakura a secas, no soy tuya-** A sakura no le disgustó, pero nadie habia dicho Mi sakura, y menos un chico tan guapo y de un edad mayor (n//a: a quién no le gustaria, y más si es Kakashi! xD)

**Pero lo serás...-**murmuró

**Has dicho algo?-**preguntó

**Nada, nada...-**respondío haciendo bajar a Sakura por las escaleras mecánicas

Cuando bajaron del avión rápidamente se metieron en una disbusina negra que les esperaba fuera con muchos guardas de seguridad.Cuando él pasaba, todo el mundo le saludaba mientras bajaban la cabeza.Sakura se sorprendió"_Será de un empresa famosa de aquí? Todo el mundo le llama Señor Hatake y a mí Señorita Sakura, jijiji."_

**Señor Hatake, donde os llevo a usted y a la señorita¿-**Preguntó el conductor

**A la suite Royal de Taikey, en el centro de la ciudad-**Dijo Kakashi muy serio

**Entendido-** afirmó

Mientras se dirijian a la suite Sakura iba pensando en sus cosas..."_Si me voy esta noche podre volver por la mañana a casa, nadie se dará cuenta!" ..._Que no se dió cuenta cuando Kakashi le puso su chaqueta por encima del hombro-**Siempre en esta dibusina pasa un poco de aire, tengo que hacerla arreglar-**Sonrió con sinceridad

Sakura se quedó al ver al sonrida de Kakashi (n//a: solo se le ve el ojo arqueado y la figura de su boca detrás del máscara) "_Pensaba que Kakashi no sonreía, pero veo que no es mala persona al fin al cabo."_Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa**.-Gracias...nuy amable **El peliplateado al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce de parte de ella, le dió un besó un la mejilla y salieron del coche, ya habían llegado.Por un momento se quedó paralizada por ese beso,era un beso dulce y con cariño._"Uauh...que beso tan hermoso, pero igualmente a sido con la máscara, jummm..."_

El edificio era muy alto, parecía el más alto de la zona.La pelirosa se quedo maravillada-**Tu vives aquí?-**preguntó

**Si, pero este sitio es el más pequeño que los otros-**respondió

**Tienes más!-**se sorprendió

El emmascarado rió-**Es verdad tu solo tienes una casa.Tengo 5 casa más, la grande esta a las afueras de la ciudad, para las vacaciones**

Sakura no sabia que decir.No pensaba que Kakashi fuera tan rico.-**Tendrás que trabajar en una empresa muy grande no?-**

**Más o menos; venga entremos-**la dirigió al ascensor

La suite era mejor de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado.Tenía 5 habitaciones, 1 balcón grande y un pasillo donde daba a todas la habitaciones.Las habitaciones se distribuían así: la primera que se veía daba al salón con piano,parecía que Kakashi lo tocaba, tenia un gran ventanal donde daba a la gran Ciudad de Tokyo; a su derecha daba al salón con televión y ordenador, seguro que allí trabajaba o se relajaba con su música; a su izquierda daba a a otro salón, pero parecía que allí daba sus reuniones, al lado de esta estaba el baño con todos los lujos y la habitación para domir.

**Nunca he estado en una royal!-**Se acercó al ventanal para ver Hon Kong-**Que preciosa ciudad!**

**Te gusta?-**Preguntó

**Si! parecen estrellas caídas, en mi pueblo , como es pequeño, no hay tanta luz, es maravi...**-Kakashi la soprendió abrazandola-**Que haces?**

**Tienes que canviarte-**comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de la falda-**llegamos tarde a recepción**

**Ya lo puedo hacer yo sola...**-intentó quitarse al chico de encima, pero él seguía.Hasta que la dejó en paños menores.Estaba roja y no sabía donde mirar

**Ponte este vestido, con tus ojos de color jade quedarás preciosa-**Le susurraba por detrás mientras le enseñaba en vestido por delante.Era un vestido rosa pálido-**Esta noche serás la cenicienta de la fiesta**

"_Me convertirá en cenicienta..."_

Kakashi la vistió y la maquilló con tonos suaves.Onduló su pelo rosa para darle un poco de volumen

**Estas hermosa-**dijo besando su mano-**Tenemos que irnos ya**

Salieron de la suite y entraron a otra dibusina, esta vez era blanca. "_Me ha dicho que soy hermosa, ningun chico me lo había dicho, a demás me ha puesto muy guapa y yo nunca me he maquillado, noto como algo sobre mi piel,pero estoy tan..., será la magia de Kakashi?"_

Llegaron a la recepción todo el mundo saludando al hombre de la fiesta, el más importante.Él cogió de la cintura de ella y la presentó

**Esta es Sakura Haruno, la chica que me salvó y debo la vida por ella.Esta recepción va dedicada a ella-**Todo el mundó aplaudío

**Todo esto es para mí?-**Respondió, pero no hubo respuesta.Kakashi siguió

**Además será mi futura esposa-**decía mientras besaba otra vez la mejilla de la chica.Todo el mundó murmuró sobre el acontecimiento

**Olle no digas cosas sin la opinión de la otra persona!Y si yo no quiero?**-decía y preguntaba muy sorprendida y molesta

**Yo consigo todo lo que quiero.Todo el poder...y tu-**dijo con una cara más bien provocativa por parte de ella

"_Que feliz estoy , nadie me habia querido tanto, yo quiero, solo por esta noche, ser la mujer de Kakashi´Por él"._Se aferró a él como una niña se aferra y su padre.Kakshi sonrió

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, todo el mundo miraba con sorpresa a esa pareja tan extraña.Las mujeres estaban celosas

**Señor Hatake, tengo que comunicarle algo es...-**las últimas palabras solo pudo escucharlas Kakashi, pues se las dijo en la oreja

**Sakura tengo que salir un momento.ahora vuelvo, come lo que quieras**- Kakashi soltó la mano de la chica y se fué

"_Que pasará, bueno es igual a mi no me importa.Cuanta comida!seguro que si llevo estos delicateces mis hermanos enloquecen! y esto y lo otro..."_Sakura iba cogiendo comida cuando dos chicas muy guapas y de la edad de Kakashi se acercaron

**Olle mocosa, parece que a Kakashi le ha gustado a una niñata tan fea como tu-**Dijo la chica del vestido de leopardo.-**Nosotras vamos detrás de él desde siempre!Como los has echo contesta!**

**No echo nad...-**

**Di la verdad mocosa!Seguro que no sabes nada de él!-**La chica morena de vestido rojo la agarró por el vestido dejandola casi sin respirar

**Solo se que tiene mucho dinero y que tiene un dragón en el brazo-**La mujer la dejó de pronto

**Has visto la marca de su brazo, nadie que no la haya visto esa marca vive para contarlo-**Respondió asustada.Todo el mundo escuchó las últimas palabras de las dos mujeres pelandose

**Pe-pe-pero que dices! Si yo estoy viva!, bueno yo voy a buscar a Kakashi, que me tengo que ir ya para mi casa-**la pelirosa se escabulló antes de poder ser respondida ante tal "disparate!, como decía ella

Le econtró hablando con el mismo hombre de antes-**Kaka...-**

**Que has echo con las 3 personas que te dispararon?-**Dijo el chico de pelo castaño

**Los maté-**Rió-**Nadie se mete con el jefe la mafia del clan Sharingan-**

"_Mafia! Él es d-de una mafia.He estado con un mafioso!_Sakura comenzó a temblar

Cuando el hombre se marchó, Kakashi se percató que Sakura estaba temblando detrás de la esquina**-sakura! Que tal te lo estas pasando?**-dijo sin darse cuenta de que ella había estado escuchando

**Ka-Kakashi, yo me tengo que ir a casa!Si ahora vuelvo seguro que mañana estaré en casa..No crees?-**Respondió con un sonrisa falsa-**Gracias por invitarme y..-**Sakura se separó de el peliplateado, pero él la acorraló en la pared

**Y si te digo que no puedes marcharte?Ups! Se me fué-**rió con malicia-**Puedo tener en mi mano todo lo que quiero**

**Que dices¿?-**Intentó salir de entre sus brazos

**Ya lo he dicho, tu no te marcharás...**

CONTINUARÁ...

_**Gracias por leer mi primer Fic!!! pero tengo una buena pregunta...**_

_**Siempre llamo por le mismo nombre a Kakashi...alguien tiene más nombres¿? XD Help!!!**_

_**No he tarddado mucho ,pero estaba enferma y no podía ver bien la pantalla del ordenador!!! si os he echo esperar lo siento :P**_


	3. 3r capítulo: el amor sale de la obsesión

_**Este puente intentaré hacerlos seguidos :P**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi fanfic, durará mucho,pero que mucho!**_

_**Aquí esta el segundo fic!**_

**3r capítulo: el amor sale de la obsesión?**

"_**Y si te digo que no puedes marcharte?Ups! Se me fué-**rió con malicia-**Puedo tener en mi mano todo lo que quiero**_

_**Que dices¿?-**Intentó salir de entre sus brazos_

_**-Ya lo he dicho, tu no te marcharás..."**_

Sakura intentaba forcejear, pero la fuerza del peligris superaba con creces la suya.Tuvo una gran idea

**-Tu no eres mi padre ni mucho menos mi amo, y yo no soy tu esclava-**Intentaba distraerle mientras concentraba Chackra en su mano

-**No te he traído aquí solo para pasar un rato e irte, verdad?**-río

**-Haré lo que yo quiera!-**chilló la muchacha enfurecida

**-Esta es mi ciudad-**respondió-**y no te irás-**afirmó

-**Lo que estas haciendo es ilegal!-**Su puño estaba listo para golpear

**-Pero aquí la ley soy yo.Mi mafia es la más poderosa, si te marchas, iré a buscarte-**Dijo

**-Eso ya lo veremos!-**En un momento dió un empujón a Kakashi para dar contra el suelo un puñetazo con mucho Chackra.Sakura pudo escapar

**-Mierda!-**estaba enfurecido-**Pero no escaparas, yo...**

-------------------

Sakura corría lo más lejos posible de ese Hotel para no volver."_Ahora que hago?No podré volver-_de sus ojos escarlatas salieron unas cuantas lagrimas-_que tonta fuí al confiar con él, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.Pensaba que había encontrado al chico perfecto, pero es un mafioso!Ahora tengo que salir de esta cuidad e irme a Konoha,pero como?necessito dinero,tendré que trabajar"._Sakura fué de tienda en tienda buscando algún sitio donde trabajar, pero con el vestido que llevaba era impossible, la gente le tomaba por loca.Hasta que llegó a un bar un poco extraño.Cuando entró vió que era un sitio de hombres.Los hombres disfrutaban viendo a las mujeres vestidas de conejitas o de uniformes de colegio.

**-Señorita, quiere trabajar aquí?El sueldo esta muy bien-**Decía un camarero, parecía que eran pocos los hombre que servían allí

**Cuánto dan?-**Preguntó la muchacha interesada

**-Depende a cuantos clientes tengas bien servidos.Un cliente por dia són 50 euros.-**respondió

**-mmmm-**pensaba la chica._"si un billete vale 500 euros,en dos dias podré irme!"-_**accepto!**

**-Muy bien-**sonrió el chico-**no hace falta que se canvie, el vestido que lleba le irá bien, ya puede comenzar**

La chica asintió, pasó adelante y comenzó a trabajar.Era unj trabajo fácil y Hombres muy raros, pero no hacían nada, solo hablaban y hablaban, ella sólo tenía que fingir que se lo pasaba muy bien.Llevaba tres hombres ya, hasta que llegó un hombre

**Señor Jiraya! Cuanto tiempo sin verle, hoy tenemos a una nueva, quiere verla?-**decía el camarero de la entrada

**Como no-**rió el hombre.Su pelo era blanca y muy largo.Era famoso entre las chicas.

-**Es esa chica, la del pelirosa-**Assenyaló a Sakura

**-No esta mal...-**la miró-**Quiero esta solo con ella!Ahora**

**-Claro señor Jiraya**

Sakura estaba con un cliente.Se estaba divirtiendo mucho cuando...

**-Sakura, un cliente quiere que vallas con él ahora-**dijo un chica vestida con uniforme-**yo te sustituyo**

**Vale-**dijo la muchacha un poco confundida._"Pasará esto a menudo?"_

Sakura se acercó al hombre de pelo blanco y al camarero

**-Esta es la nueva señor.Se llama Sakura-**El camarero presento a la pelirosa-**Os dejo-**se fué a su labor

**Encantada de conocerle Señor-**Hizo una reverencia

**-Llamame Jiraya-**rió-**Sientate y bebe conmigo**

**-Claro-**sonrió.Sakura no le pareció un mal hombre

**-Y dime, como es que trabajas en un lugar como este.Porqué necesitas dinero?-**el peliblanco se hiba acercando a ella

**-Lo necesito para irme lo antes posible de esta ciudad, yo no vivo aquí.Me trajo un persona y él quiere que me quede.Me escapé.Solo me faltan 200 euros-**respondió la muchacha

**-Jum...Yo te podría pagar lo que te falta, pero con algo especial-**Comenzó a tocarle la pierna y subiendo.A ella no le gustó mucho

**No hace falta!Yo ya puedo sola-**se apartó de él, pero Jiraya la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a tocarla por todas partes-**Dejame!**

**Puedes chillar que nadie te oye-**Subió hasta los pechos y comenzó a tocarlos

**Dejame!!!-**comenzó a llorar "_Si él estuviera aquí, no tendría tanta verguenza_

**-Ha dicho que la dejes-**Dijo un voz familiar para Sakura, pero al estar todo oscuro no veía nada

**-Quién lo dice?Ahora estoy yo con ella, espérate!-**le dió un empujón pequeño al hombre

**-Ju...-**le dió una ostia con tal fuerza que dejó al hombre inconciente .Se llevó a la chica en brazos hasta fuera del recinto, un poco más alejado de la puerta.La pelirosa hibo con los ojos

**Graci...-**Levantó la mirada para ver el salvador**-Kakashi?Pero cómo?-**

**Te lo dije esta es mi ciudad**-Dijó cogiendola con los dos brazos la cintura

-**Dejame no quiero estar contigo!Me hicistes daño-**intentó quitarselo de encima, pero al salir de sus brazos tropezó y se cayó agarrandose a la única cosa que pudo:la máscara-**Lo siento yo no...**-Le miró.No se lo creía,él era perfecto.Su piel era clara y su fisonomia hermosa.Se quedó en shock

**No pasa nada, y lo de la máscara ya me lo compensaras-**dijo cogiendola y abrazandola-**Tu estas bien no?Estaba preocupado cuando te fuistes, esa fuerza es sobre humana-**rió canviando de tema

**Yo yo, si estoy bien-**estaba en Shock.Todo en él era perfecto,el único defecto era que él era el jefe de un mafia conocida con el nombre de Sharingan.El corazón le hiba a mil por hora.Su mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.Lo amaba. lo necesitaba, ahora se había dado cuento que solo él le hacía sentir esas emociones

**-me alegro.**-se separó de ella y cuando vió su estado de exitación, la cogió por la barbilla y la besó con ternura.Ella no puso resistencia, se agarró a él por el cuello y se fundieron en un largo y porfundo beso.Sus lenguas se movían al compas de sus corzones

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno,pero volvieron a besarse.Ya habían probado ese néctar prohibído y nunca se separarían

**-Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí si me ven los del bar me daran un buena-**dijo con un tono burlón

-**es verdad-**rió-**vamonos-**se agarró a él por el brazo y fueron hasta la dibusina blanca

Sería un largo y exitante camino hasta la suite de Kakashi

_**Os ha gustado???Espero respuestas :D**_

_**Pobre jiraya!, pero era el único pervertido ajajajajaja **_

**Shina Hyuuga**


	4. cita romántica! aparición de Akatsuki

_Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí el siguiente capítulo de la saga del puente xDDDD_

_**Gracias a toda la gente que me apoya!!!!**_

_**Este puente intentaré llegar al clímtax. Pero me quedaré ahí xDDD**_

**4rt Capítulo:Una cita romántica!! aparición de Akatsuki**

Ya hacía tiempo que Sakura estaba viviendo con Kakashi.El peliplateado ya se había encargado de ingresar a la madre de su chica en un hospital de muy bien prestigio y los hermanos eran cuidados en un internado hasta que la madre se recuperara, todo era perfecto para Sakura.Pero la pelirosa siempre estaba encerrada en la suite, y como se aburría miraba revistas para enterarse un poco más de la ciudad dondo vivía.

**-Que estas haciendo-**Dijo Kakashi cogiendo la revista de las manos de la muchacha y mirando que había-**Porqué no me pides que te lleve a ver la ciudad?Para eso nací aquí y me sé todo**

-**Pero no quería molestarte-**dijo ella con un tono de inocencia-**ya que siempre trabajas y vienes aquí tan tarde...**

-**Tampoco es que lo digas así-**el peliplateado sabia que era verdad-**mañana cancelo todo y nos vamos todo un día vale?-**mientras decia eso la besaba en la frente y se marchaba al baño a ducharse

**-Si?Gracias!!-**decía muy alegre. _"Tendré una cita con él!!!!"._Se dirigió al dormitorio para ponerse le pijama e ir más cómoda.Cuando ya había acabado de desvestirse y quedarse en ropa interior, alguien se le acercó por atrás y la abrazó.

**-Nunca me canso de mirar tu blanca piel y oler tu aroma.-**Decía Kakashi abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que la chica se ponga roja.Notaba que Kakashi iba desnudo

**-Siempre dices lo mismo cada noche-**respondió

**-Nunca me cansaré de decirlo-**afirmó besando la espalda de la pelirosa

**-Y yo nunca me cansaré de escucharlo-**Sakura se comenzaba a exitarse, pero esta vez no caería en su trampa.-**Tenemos que descansar para mañana-**Se soltó de Kakashi y se puso en la cama

**-hrp...vale, buenas noches-**decía el peliplateado un poco mosqueado. _"Esta vez no se ha rendido como las otras veces!"_Se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir

A la mañana siguiente fué Sakura quien despertó primero por los rayos del Sol

**-hrp...-**decía vagamente.Se giró para ver a su princípe, se acercó a él y le sopló en el oído.Era él que que siempre le asustaba y le despertaba por las mañanas, por un vez quería que fuera ella.

**-**El peliplateado se despertó y se giró para mirar a Su Sakura(n/a:xDD)-**buenos días-**

**-Buenos días-**sonió-**Tenemos que levantarnos-**Sakura iba a levantarse cuando él le agarró por el brazo y le empujó a la cama y quedarse currucada a ella

**-Porqué tanta prisa?-**comenzó a besar a la pelo rosa por el cuello y con las manos quitando el pijama

**-P-pr-pero si vamos tarde abrá mucha gente y...-**no acabó la frase cuando el chico le beso en los labios para ser callada

**-Es muy pronto y quiero sentir tu cálido cuerpo un poco más-**Respondió dejando a sakura con solo los a subir la mano para tocar los pechos de la chica.Ella dió un pequeño gemido,su corazón iba accelerado y sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí que él disfrutaba viendo.Cuando Sakura se volteó, Kakashi la besó penetrando su lengua para después sacarla y lamer los labios de la chica-**nos vamos vistiendo no?-**se levantó y se vistió

**-Si- **la chica se sintió confundida._"Siempre hace los mismo.Llevo un mes con él y aún soy virgen.Aún no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?Desde el primer día he querido que me haga suya..._**"-Voy al baño a arreglarme- **Se levantó y se fué al baño

"_Mierda-_pensaba el peliplateado-_Cada noche sueño que la violo, pero no puedo saciarme.Qué pasará si me acuesto contigo?Qué pasará?..."_

-**Ya estoy-**sonrío la pelirosa.Llevaba un vestido que Kakashi le había comprado hace unos dias.También se hizo una cola alta y se maquillo**-Podrias canviar un poco no?-**El peliplateado lleva una blusa negra y unos pantalones ajustados.El protector le tapaba el ojo de Dragón y la máscara la cara.

**-No tengo nada más-**rió el hombre-**venga vamos que el coche esta abajo**

**-Como?y la dibusina-**pregunto la chica

**-Quiero tener un cita contigo normal.Yo conduciré el coche vale?-**sonrió arqueando su ojo

**-Una cita...-**bajó la cabeza

**-Que pasa?No te gusta tener una cita conmigo?**-preguntó un poco confundido

**-Si claro que me alegro!!Pero tengo miedo de que te pase algo-**respondió

**-Je..**-Se acercó a ella y puso su mano encima de su cabeza-**No me pasará nada,tu confía en mi**

Ella sonrió-**vale!vamos-**dijo cogiendo la mano del hombre

En todo el día ella no pensó en el trabajo de Kakashi, pensaba en él como su chico.Se fueron de tiendas.Kakashi le quería comprar todo lo que ella quisiera, pero Sakura no queria nada,hasta que vió algo en un escaparate

**-Uau!que bonita!-**Era un juego de tazas de té

**-Lo quieres?-**preguntó el hombre

**-Pero seguro que vale muy caro,y..-**

**-Nunca me pides nada!esperate aquí que te lo compro-**dijo arqueando su ojo y entrando en la tienda

**-Siempre me compras cosas, pero yo nunca le he comprado nada...-**levantó la mirada y vió algo que le gustó.Era un protector negro precioso._ "El que tiene Kakashi esta muy viejo, se lo compro?_-sacó del bolsillo dinero_-es el dinero que gané en aquel bar,seguro que me llega!"_Cruzó la calle y se fué muy rápida a la tienda.En pocos segundos salió Kakashi

**-Sakura, mira también te he comprado una sorp..Sakura??-**miró a todos los lados, pero no estaba.Se asustó por un momento.-**Donde estas Sakura?!**

**-Kakashi que ocurre, he ido a la tienda de enfrente a com..-**fué interrumpido por un abrazo del hombre-**Que te pasa?-**dijo preocupada

**-Si vas a ver un tienda, dimelo tonta-**dijo aferrandose más a ella

**-Pero queria que fuera una sorpresa-**El peliplateado se separó de ella-**Mira!-**dijo sonriendo enseñandola un paquete pequeño

**-Pero que?-**Cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió.Era un protector precioso-**es muy bonito,pero porqué?**

**-Siempre me regalas cosas, y como tenía el dinero de esa vez, pues me lo gasté en este protector-**sonrío-**Te lo puedo poner?**

Él asintió.La chica le quitó el protector de él y le pusó el nuevo

**-Te queda muy bien-**dijo la chica

**-Gracias-**sonrío-**quiero que te quedes con el mío-**estiró la mano para enseñarle el viejo

Sakura se emocionó.Kakashi le puso su protector como una cinta de pelo, y después le puso un anillo de jade que compró en la tienda.Se sorprendió

**-También lo has comprado?Es muy bonito gracias-**le besó la mejilla

**-Queria que fueran de color como tus ojos, porque son precioso-**le besó un ojo-**Vamos quiero llevarte a un sitio**

Cogió la mano de la chica y se la llevó en un colegio

**-Porqué me traes aquí?-**preguntó la chica

**-De aquí poco comienzan las clases? No querras estar siempre en casa dejando que te toque y te manosee?-**dijo el peliplateado

Le molestó un poco lo que dijo su chico-**Si ya lo sé, no me acordaba-**rió-**y no me dejo manosear tan facilemente, ayer te paré-**dijo sacando la lengua

**-Ayer fué ayer-**dijo molesto-**pero no vamos a eso, yo aquí soy profesor también así que te podré vigilar-**respondió

Se quedó en Shock-**tu profesor????p-pero...Como?-**

-**Pst necessito un trabajo para sacar información y además necesito una aparencia normal...-**dijo

**-Yo no digo eso!yo pensaba que eras mas joven-**respondió "_pensaba que tenía 20 años!pero no puede ser..."_

**-Pues soy mañor tengo 27-**respondió.Sakura se quedó en Shock

**-Nos llebamos 10 años!-**chilló

**-Algún problema?Así tengo más experiencia en todo-**respondió lamiendo los labios de ella

**-Nos digo eso es...-**pero fué empujada por él.Un shuriken había salido de lan da

**-Pero que coño??-**miró arriba

**-Cuanto tiempo Hatake Kakashi, jefe del clan Sharingan-**dijo alguien

**-Si, hace mucho, Uchiha Itachi, jefe del clan Akatsuki-**dijo Kakashi sacando al descubierto su ojo

Sakura estaba detras de un árbol asustada._ "Qué está pasando?"_

_**Aquí el final de el capitulo!!Me he emocionado y todo al poner a Kakashi tan rimántico!!!!!!**_

_**Kakashi: yo soy romantico cuando quiero pst!**_

_**Shina: nadie te lo discute!!!**_

_**Kakashi:ya...ya escusas, escusas...**_

_**Shina: ¬.¬ que mala leche...**_

_**Sakura: com mi novio menos**_

_**Shina: Ala la otra!!!que mala leche los dos porfavor... Bueno aquí el fin del este fanfic adiós!!**_

_**Sakura-Kakashi: Adiós!!!!!!**_

**ShinaHyuuga **


	5. Nuevo colegio, Nueva vida!

_**Aquí el nuevo capítulo!!!Voy un poco dormida de ir de farra todos los días, pero resistiré!**_ **Capítulo 4: Un nuevo colegio, una nueva vida!**

_**-Nos digo eso es...-pero fué empujada por él.Un shuriken había salido de la nada**_

_**-Pero que coño??-miró arriba**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo Hatake Kakashi, jefe del clan Sharingan-dijo alguien**_

_**-Si, hace mucho, Uchiha Itachi, jefe del clan Akatsuki-dijo Kakashi sacando al descubierto su ojo**_

_**Sakura estaba detras de un árbol asustada. "Qué está pasando?"**_

Sakura estaba confundida por el ataque de aquel hombre.

**-Que quieres imbécil.No ves que estoy ocupado, no estoy para jugar-**dijo el peliplateado haciendo enfadar a su enemigo

_**-**_**Pst, una mujer más.Que haras con ella?Te la tiraras y la dejaras como las otras?-**dijo mirando a la chica.Ella tenía los ojos casi a llorar,esa frase le dolió mucho

**-Callate!-**Se dirigió a él cogiendolo desprevenido y tirandole kunais.Esquivó todos con pequeños roces en los brazos

-**Porqué tendría que callar si es verdad?Aquí tu eres un mujeriego.Que pasa?esa chica es especial-**Dijo tocandose los pequeños cortes que sangraban-**Uh!El mafioso más importante se ha enamorado de un niñata de 18 años-**rió

Sakura se estaba enfadando mucho.No le gustaba que le llamaran niñata._ "Tengo que contenerme!-__pero que dices!pegale ahora que puedes!__-tu quien eres??-__soy tu inner!pegale coño!ahora esta distraído con nuestro Kakashi, coge Chacka y dale contra el arbol!__-huh?vale, te haré caso!" _comenzó a coger chackra.Mientras ellos dos discutian pegandose

**[..- A tu no te importa lo que haga! Solo vienes a luchar.Donde estas tus criados Deidara y Kisame? porqué a Sasori le maté cuando me atacó hace un mes-**dijo lanzando un kunai que se clavó en la piel del chico chillando de dolor

"_Así que la herida que sané de su brazo provenía de ese clan!"_

**-Bueno tenemos un nuevo miembro..Tobi!-**gritó haciendo que detras de Sakura aparecia un hombre con los mismos atuendos que él.Tenía la cara recubierta con una máscar naranja

**-Sakura!-**chilló

**-Estoy bien!No soy un chiquilla-**dijo dando un puñetazo al hombre con el chacka acumulado sin dejar de mantenerlo dejando al hombre inconsciente y después se acercó al árbol para desatar todo el chackra-**nadie me llama mocosa!**

**-Criaja impertinente!-**calló al suelo.Cuando se quiso levantar un kunai era puntado a su cuello

**-Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate-**amenazó Kakashi

**-Me has ganado, pero solo venía a recaptar información, ju ju ju-**desapareció

**-Sakura! Estas bien?-**se acercó a ella abrazandola y mirando si tenía alguna herida

**-Yo si, pero tu no-**dijo aseñalando un herida-**hay que curar**-sonrió

**-Vale, volvamos a la suite-**sonrió

Se fueron a la suite recogidos por la dibusina que llamó por el móbil.Cuando llegaron Sakura sacó el botiquín y le curó la herida

**-El hombre con quien te has peleado-**dijo mirandole a los ojos-**son de otra mafia?**

Él asintió

**-Entiendo-**comenzó a temblar-**por un momento pensaba que moririas.Qué hubiera pasado?-**de sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a caer lagrimas

**-Yo nunca muero, te hice una promesa.Recuerdas?-**dijo acariciando el protector de la chica

-**Si es verdad-**dijo sonriendo

**-Je..-**se acercó a ella y la beso con la máscara puesta-**estoy muy cansado..creo que voy a dormir.Quieres tu también?-**

**-Vale-**dijo.Los dos se fueron a la cama.Sakura era abrazada por Kakashi con calidez y ternura.

"_Te quiero Kakashi"_

"_No sabes lo que haces en mi, Sakura.Quiero poseerte..."_

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fué Kakashi, que despertó a Sakura haciendola cosquillas.Saskura comenzó a reir

**-Kakashi ya basta, jajajaj, no puedo respirar de las risas, jajajaj-**ella reía y reía

**-Bueno vale-**paró y la miro-**buenos días-**sonrió

**-Buenos días-**le devolvió la sonrisa tocando su cara desnuda.Él la besó con dulzura mientras con sus manos la acercaba per después depositar otro beso en la mejilla-**Sabes que hoy tienes colegio no?**

**-Si...-**se despejo rápido-**es verdad!Por Díos-**se dirigió en busca de su uniforme y vistiendose

**-Yo también me voy a vestir-**decía mientras reía al ver a sakura preparandose

**-No te rías-**se enfadó

**-Venga va...-**se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar el cuello.Le dejó una pequeña marca que se podía ver

**-Pero qué?-**de dirigió al baño-**Por Dios, Kakashi! Lo has echo queriendo!-**río, sabia que cuando hacía eso era porqué estaba celoso

**-Quiero que sepan que ya tienes novio-**dijo acercandose a ella y lamiendo la marca que le había echo y con las manos tocaba sus pechos

**-Dejame..tengo que que arreglarme-**decía mientras se giraba con el peine en la mano y peinaba el pelo de su novio-**tu también arreglate**

**-Hmp...Yo ya voy bien-**Se dirigó al dormitorio para ponerse la máscara y el protector-**ponte mi protector ehh!**

**-Nunca me lo quito, siempre lo llevo como una cinta-**dijo saliendo del baño y cogiendo su maleta

**-Así me gusta-**besó el protector de ella-**vamonos**

_**-**_**Pero... yo soy alumna y tu profesor-**dijo

**-Digo que eres una amiga que ha venido a pasar el año-**sonrió

**-Alguien se lo creerá?-**dijo con una tono preocupado

**-Tranquila! A demás tampoco cogo la dibusina, voy con coche**

**-Te creo...-**dijo cogiendole la mano

**-Ya lo sé-**

Se fueron al coche rumbo al colegio.Sakura iba mirando por la ventana un poco nerviosa.Llegaron.Unos alumnos se acercaron a él, también profesores

-Que tal las vacaciones, Kakashi-dijo una chica de la edad de Sakura que quiso abrazarlo,Kakashi esquivó el ataque haciendo que la chica se estampara contra un árbol

**-Mejor que bien Naruko-**dijo acercandose y frotando la cabeza del niña.Dirigió la vista a un pelinegro, era un professor-**Hola Sasuke-**dirigió la mirada a un pelirojo,también professor-**gaara...**

**-Buenos dias professor-**dijo un chico con el pelo negro y ojos blancos

**-Buenos días neji-**respondió

Sakura no sabía que hacer, si acercarse o huir.Kakashi percató que Sakura estaba detras de él

**-Esta es Sakura, una amiga que ha venido a pasar el año aquí-**dejó ver a Sakura

**-Buenos días-**digieron todos

**-Este es Naruko y neji, irán a tu clase, y estos tus profesor : gaara de las tecnicas ocultas; y sasuke, profesor de defensa.Yo soy porfesor de artes físicas.Te tienen que asignar a una maestra, y será Tsunade, la ninja médica.Tu querias ser médico no?-**dijo.La chica asintió-**después la llamaré y que te venga a buscar**-sonrío y se fué

**-Vamos Sakurita!-**dijo naruko-**tenemos que ir a clase-**sonrío cogiendole la mano a la muchacha dirigiendola a clase.Un puñetazo caío de la mano de Neji

**-Naruko no molestes a la chica de Kakashi-**dijo-**crees que somos tontos?Kakashi nunca ha traído a sus chicas aquí, es raro-**río

Sakura no sabía que decir-**pero como?-**

**-Muy fácil.Kakashi, como he dicho antes, nunca ha traído chicas a su lado si no son importantes para él-**dijo guiñandole el ojo-**A demás nos ha dicho que te vigilemos**

**-Gracias...-**dijo sonriendo-**vayamos a clase!**

Entraron al colegio,pero lo que no sabian que alguien les vigilaba desde detras de un arbol

**-Su nueva chica eh?ju ju ju...-**dijo la voz femenina

Sakura fué muy bien acceptada por todos.Hizo muchas amigas,con la que congenió fué una chica muy tímida llamada Hinata y otra extrovertida llamada Tenten

**-Olle Sakura-**dijo Tenten-**de que conoces al profe cachas?**

-**Quién?Oh...Kakashi**-dijo riendo **-bueno le salvé de un situación hace mucho y me lo esta recompensando**

**-Ya me gustaría vivir con él! Haría lo que él quisiera-**dijo con corazones en los ojos

**-Quien querria alguien tan fea-**dijo alguien

Las chicas se voltearon

**-Tenias que ser tu, Ino-**dijo Tenten

**-Quién es ella?-**dijo Sakura en voz baja a Hinata

**-es la estrella del cole, la chica popular-**dijo-**también dicen que esta prometida con Kakashi**

Sakura se quedó sin habla.Se levanté y fué corriendo a buscar a Kakashi

**-Sakura!espera!-**dijo Hinata

Sakura estaba en Shock.Su novio comprometido con otra?No podía estar pasando.Gotas de lagrimas caían por sus mejilllas.Por el camino se encontro al peliplateado

**-Ei Sakura!Qué te pasa?-**dijo agarrando a su chica por la cintura

**-Tu! Eres tu el problema-** dijo intentando quitarse de encima al chico

**-Ven aquí!-**la cogió y se la llevó a la enfermeria, no había nadie-**Dime qué te pasa?-**limpiando con su dedo las lagrimas de la pelirosa

**-He conocido a Ino-**se quedaron todos callados-**es verdad?estas comprometida con ella**

**-Es solo un rumor, yo ha su padre le doy el dinero, nada más-**dijo acariciando el pelo de su chica

**-Seguro?**-dijo sonriendo

**-Aún dudas?**-la dejo caer en la cama-**Nunca dudes de mi-**comenzó a besarle el cuello y a quitarle todo

**-No Kakashi, aquí no!-**dijo agarrandose a la espalda de hombre

**-No pararé-**dijo lamiendole los labiosde la pelirosa -**quiero ensuciar las sabanas-**comenzó a bajar su cara hasta los pechos besandolos

**-Kakashi!!**

_Bueno aquí se acabó! Lo de la promesa es conjunto de palabras: _ _**Protector: que la protege, es decir Kakashi con eso quiere simbolizar que siempre estara con ella**_

_**Ayer no pude ponerlo,pero pondré hoy dos :P**_

**ShinaHyuuga **


	6. Amor o odio?

_**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!!**_

_**Ya sé que he tardado mucho,pero la familia és lo primero :P**_

_**Sé que os deje en el climax(ajajaj) pero la espera tiene sus frutos!!!**_

**Capítulo 6: amor u odio?**

_**-Aún dudas?**-la dejo caer en la cama-**Nunca dudes de mi-**comenzó a besarle el cuello y a quitarle todo_

_**-No Kakashi, aquí no!-**dijo agarrandose a la espalda de hombre_

_**-No pararé-**dijo lamiendole los labios de la pelirosa -**quiero ensuciar las sabanas-**comenzó a bajar su cara hasta los pechos besandolos_

_**-Kakashi!!**_

Kakashi iba besando los senos de la chica.Ella ponía resistancia,no quería que su primera fuera en la escuela!Por Diós ella quería la típica escena de los enamorados,pero él no era el prototipo de hombre._ "Yo no quiero esto, me exita tanto que mis fuerzas pasan a ser suyas"__Pero que dices!esto es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar"__Callate inner!"__A sus ordenes señora, que mala leche es peor que yo.._

Kakashi veía como las mejillas se volvían rojas i la respiración alterada de su "alumna" se intesificaba cada vez que él besaba sus pechos planchos i a bajar su mano hasta en interior de la falda.Ella notó como algo tocaba sus partes más intimas por encima de las bragas, comenzó a gemir pidiendo que parase,pero él beso sus labios para callarla.Sus lenguas se enredaban con la saliva de cada uno.La pelirosa seguía gimiendo entre besos.Entonces metió su mano dentro las bragas, la otra mano tocaba los pechos de ella.Sakura sintió un calor sofocante acompañado de escalofríos.¿Cómo le hacía sentir tanto placer en tan poca hora?Se agaró a la espalda de él pidiendole más.Kakashi comenzó a bajar esta el ombligo y después comenzó a besar a los muslos bajando, bajando...

**RIIIIINNGG DOOOONGG**

Sonó el timbre para decir que era hora de comenzar las clases.

Sakura volvió en sí, se quitó a Kakashi de encima i salió corriendo vistiendose.Iba con las mejillas rojas y el pelo rosa chicle alborotado. "_Gracias timbre!" _Sonrió, pero estaba muy apenada, ¿Quería seguir? Negó con la cabeza.Cuando llegó a la clase se sentó al lado de Naruko y Hinata

**-Dónde estabas sakua-chan?-**preguntó La pelirubia

**-Haciendo unos recados personales-**sonrió recordando la escena.Nunca habían llegado tan lejos!Se sentía confudida, pero a la vez emocionada.Se giró a Hinata-**Que toca ahora?-**le dijo

**-No lo sabes?Tenemos clase de artes físicas-**Dijo Hinata emocionada

**-Artes fisicas?-**pensó-**mierda..-**Bajó la cabeza.En ese mismo instante entró Kakashi, era su clase

**-Buenos días chicos-**dijo muy serio

"_Cómo es posible este tan sereno!Yo aún voy con las mejillas rojas..."Él sabe como guardar la compostura!Es tu ligue y no sabes nada de él... "A lo mejor tienes razón, pero si me hacerco a él me acordaré, mejor lo evitó un poco_

A lo largo de la hora no pasó nada, todos hacían la clase.Sakura evitaba a Kakashi, por supuesto el lo notó.Estaban fuera practicando un poco la lucha en parejas.Sakura iba con Hinata.

**-Sakura, puedes venir un momento?Quiero hablar contigo en privado-**Dijo serio, pero ella sabía que estaba enfadado

**-Claro-**Respondió bajando la cabeza y acercandose a él.

Se fueron dentro del bosque donde entrenaban los de grado superior

**-Tienes algo en contra?-**Dijo.Ella negó-**Pues? Porqué me ignoras?Fué por lo que paso en la enfermeria.Perdona si me pasé, pero no puedo contenerme tanto!Soy un hombre!**

**-No es eso..pero...-**

-**Pero qué?-**

**-Sentí miedo vale? No me importa que me hagas tuya vale?-**Dijo.El peliplateado de sorprendió-**No quería que nos descubrieran!-**Bajó la cabeza i de sus ojos jade salieron lagrimas-**Yo no quiero que pierdas todo por mi, si pasara algo te descubririan!**

Él la abrazó-**shh tranquila, lo siento mucho..-**besó su pelo con ternura-**Pensaba que me evitabas porqué era tu primera vez...La proxima vez lo haremos mucho mejor vale?-**levantó la barbilla de ella y la beso.Ella después besó su mejilla y se abrazó a él con mucha más fuerza-**Sabes que te a...**

**-Valla, la parejita al descubierto-**una voz femenina salía de la nada

Los dos se separaron de golpe

**-Quién eres?Muestrate!-**Dijo Kakashi.Esa voz la conocía demasiado bien.La chica salió-**Ino...**

-**Que alegría verte Kakashi-sensei, o mejor dicho, Kakashi-kun-**se acercó a él y le beso-**Ya lo sabias verdad?Te lo dijo Hinata hoy.Estamos prometidos**

-**Es mentira!Diselo!Me dijistes que no era verdad!Dilo!**-Sakura esperaba un respuesta de su chico.Pero él solo bajo la cabeza-**No es verdad!Me has mentido!Te odio!-**Abofeteó la cara de Kakashi y se fué perdiendose en el bosque

´-**Espera Sakura!-**Quiso ir detras de ella, pero la mano de Ino le impidió-**Dejame niñata-**dijo furiosa

**-Si no qué?Me mataras? Que sepas que los alumnos saben que estoy aquí y si me matas todo estara descubierto-**dijo

**-No te mato pues tu familia y yo nos necesitamos bastante para el clan y la empresa-**Respondió dandole una bofetada-**Esto por la bofetada de Sakura-**Dicho esto se fué tras la pelirosa

**-Te odio Kakashi Hatake, pero a la vez te amo-**Dijo marchandose del lugar-**Haré lo posible para que seas mio, sino vuestro amor morirá**

Sakura corria por el bosque, sabía que estaba perdida pero quería huír de él.Se pero en un arbol grande exausta de correr._ "Mierda!Mierda!" _Dijo golpeando el tronco._ "Soy una estúpida por creerle, pero le quiero, le amo..."_ Comenzó a llorar.De prontó se escuho como alguien le llamaba por su nombre, sabía quien era, así que se fué corriendo.Las llamadas se hacían más cercas hasta el punto de estar a 200 metro

**-Sakura para pofavor!-**Dijo Kakashi

**-No quiero, no quiero! Te odio!-**intentó accelerar, pero Kakashi de pronto la acorralo.Ella comenzó a llorar-**Dijistes que confiara en tí!**

**-Escuchame porfavor...-**Dijo él con un tono dulce

-**Vale, ella es mi prometida, pero solo es un acuerdo temporal hasta que encuentre una empresa mejor-**Cogió la barbilla de ella-**Nunca te lo he dicho pero...**

Ella le miró a los ojos esperando esas dos palabras-**Pero que?-**Dijo dulcemente

Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla-**Te quiero-**

Sakura comenzó a llorar

**-Pero que he echo?Perdón, perdón.Me parecía una buena opor...-**Fué callada por ella con un beso.Cuando le había bajado la mascara?

**-Lloro de felicidad tonto-**Rió secandose las lagrimas aún derramandose

**-Pero es verdad.Te quiero, te amo...Por eso quiero poseerte y hacerte mia...-**Dijo apretandose a ella para abrazarla-**Tu no?**

**-Que estúpida pregunta..claro que te quiero.Si no hubiera vuelto con mi madre-**respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él

Estubieron así hasta que de lejos sonó el timbre para la hora de irse.

_**Os ha gustado???**_

_**Kakashi: a quien no le gustaria yo de protagonista(RISA)**_

_**Shina:calla( pegar en la cabeza del chico i dejandolo insconciente)**_

_**MAÑANA ESPECIAL NOCHE VIEJAAAA :D**_

**ShinaHyuuga**


	7. Nochevieja

Jejjejeje me he atrasado mucho xDD pero entre las fiestas y la resaca...lo siento . 

_**Es muyyyyy largo, me he pasado demasiado.Para mi gusto claro**_

**Especial nochevieja**

Era Navidad y cómo todos los años todo el mundo compraba los regalos.

Faltaba un día para la nochevieja en Hong kong.En esos días la ciudad estaba nevada y llena de luces Navideñas.Las casas estaban decoradas con ese espíritu que en esa época llenaba los corazones de la gente.Pero en una pequeña casa no había nada decorada, esa casa era de Kakashi y Sakura, nuestro protagonistas.

Sakura siempre miraba por ese gran ventanal enamorandose de las luces.Echaba de menos todo : preparar la comida con su madre, decorar la casa intentando que sus dos hermanos gemelos Keita y Koita no ronpieran nada.Esa misma, antes de irse a dormir miró una vez más viendo como nevaba en esa immensa ciudad.Kakashi preocupado se acercó a ella y la abrazó.La pelirosa se percató de la preocupación de él, pero no dijo nada esperando que dijiera algo.

-**Que te pasa?Estos días te veo muy seria-**dijo besando el pelo de la chica.Cuando estaba por casa no se ponía la máscara.

La pelirosa suspiro-**es Navidad...y aquí no veo nada decorado.Echo de menos hacer todo con mi familia-**Se giró y le beso sonriendo-**pero me gusta estar contigo y doy gracias que estoy aquí.Si estuviera lejos me sentíria vacía...**

El peliplateado sonprendido cogío un mechón rosa en senyal de cariño-**Mañana, el último día antes de nochevieja, vamos a comprar regalos para tu família y decoramos la casa como te guste.Pero sin pasarse-**le besó la nariz y sonrío -**¿Vale?**

La chica sonrío muy emocionada y asintió

**-Ahora vete a la cama que yo ahora voy-**la levantó con su gran fuerza y la dejó al lado del dormitorio.

-**Vale, buenas noches-**respondió mientras le besaba en la mejilla y se puso muy rápida en la cama para después domir dulcemente

Kakashi se fué a su despacho y de un cajón sacó un regalo "_Espero que le guste, no tengo talento para elegir regalos" _Suspiró y se fué a la cama durmiendo abrazado a su Sakura

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Kakashi.Antes de levantarse se quedó mirandola un buen rato, después se fué a la ducha.Cuandó acabó de ducharse y ponerse la toalla vió aún durmiendo a la chica y para despertarla se tiró encima de ella besando su frente

**-hrmnp...-**la chica abrió un ojo y sonrió-**buenos días-**intentó darse la vuelta pero con el peso de él era impossible-**Kakashi pesas mucho, dejame levantarme y me voy a duchar-**sonrió.El asintió y se sentó al lado de ella esperando a que se pusiera bien.De pronto vió como ella se ponía roja

**-¿Qué pasa?-**preguntó él.Sakura asenyaló un lugar-**Ay!-**La toalla se había quedado encima de ella.

Sakura se tapó los ojos y le dió la toalla.Por sorpresa era la primera vez que le veía así, desnudo completamente.Aunque a él gustó,ella se puso nerviosa-**toma ponte la toalla porfavor-**dijo con los aún tapados.

Kakashi sonrió con una cara picarona-**No es para tanto, yo ya te he visto.Porqué tu no?-**dijo poniendose nuevamente encima de ella-**Tanto de molesta?-**comienzó a besarla y a quitarle el pijama-**Yo he visto cada centímetro de tu piel, de tu cuerpo y alma-**comenzó a besar sus pecho y tocarlos

**-Pero Kakashi no es lo mismo-**decía riendo viendo como su novio le besaba por todas partes, pero siempre alrededor de los pechos-**Tu ya has visto muchas mujer...-**la dejó a medias cuando los labios del chico la callaron

-**Pero me gusta más tu delicado cuerpo, tan debil, tan hermoso-**dijo mirandola y parando

**-Pero yo no he visto nunca todo tu cuerpo.**dijo mirandole a los ojos.

**-ahora los estas viendo-**dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y haciendo que recoriese todo su cuerpo-** y ahora lo tocas-**

-**Kakashi, para...-**dijo poniendose roja, pero el no paraba.

La mano sujetada por Kakashi comenzó a tocar su cara, sus hombros, sus musculoso pectorales.Sakura ponía resistencia, pero le gustaba tocar por primera vez el cuerpo de el peliplateado.Se dejó sentir, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.Kakashi, al ver que hacía, comenzó a bajar la mano hasta su parte más íntima.De pronto ella abrió los ojos y apartó la mano.Avergonzada se fué directa al baño a encerarse.Él la siguió y le cortó el paso abrazandola

**-Perdón, perdón...-**dijo susurrandole en la oreja-**pero quería que tocases todo mi cuerpo.A ti te gustaba-**

**-venga habla porfavor...-**le besó en la mejilla-**no te enfades, si tu no quieres no lo volveré hacer...**

**-Kakashi...-**

**-Si?**

-**Vete a vestir, que yo me voy a ducha**r-dijo riendo con las mejillas rojas.Sentía como el sexo de él estaba erecto

**-Ah.. si...-**se apartó de ella y se fué al immenso armario que compartían

Sakura se encerró en el baño y se sentó en el retrete abrazandose a si misma._ "Qué me ha pasado, he dejado que le tocase, su..bueno da igual, mejor me ducho y me refresco que mañana es nochevieja y...Ui no_- se levantó de golpe_- y si mañana quiere seguir con más yo estoy preparada, pero me siento insegura_y..." No le dió tiempo a seguir cuando ollor la voz de Kakshi diciendole que se diera prisa.Sakura le contestó y comenzó a asearse lentamente pensando en sus cosas.Cuando salío de baño, Kakashi le cogió por detrás

**-Kakashi, me dices que tenga prisa y ..Ah!-**no acabó cuando notó una mano que le tocaba su parte íntima debajo de la toalla

**-Ya estamos en paz-**dijo con una voz picariona.Se soltó de ella y la dejó arrodilla al suelo

"_Madre mía, Kakashi va enserio"._Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se vistó recordandose de todo lo que había sucedido.

La ciudad estaba nevada de arriba abajo.A sakura le encantaba ver una ciudad así, ya que en us pueblo no nevaba.

-**Te gusta?-**Dijo Kakashi soriendo

Sakura volvió de sus pensamientos y miró a Kakashi-**Mucho-**Le besó por encima de la máscara y sonrió agradecida

La primera tienda que entraron fué una donde comprarían el árbol y los decorativos

**-Que tamaño de árbol cogemos?-**dijo Sakura

-**Ese mismo-**dijo asenyalando un árbol muy grande.-**puede caber en la suit**

**-Pero puede costar adornalo..-**Respondió ella

-**Le digo a mis ayudandes que nos...-**

-**No es lo mismo!-**respondió ella cortandole la palabra

**-Vale, vale!-**dijo rascandose la nuca-**Qual prefieres tu?**

**-Ese-**Fué al arbol que ella eligió-**Este es perfecto-**Era un arbol de medida media

**-Vale-**le besó con la máscara puesta-**Nos llevamos este señor**Dijo alzando la voz al señor de la tienda-**Yo pago todo, tu ve a coger los adornos-**Le dió una empujoncito y antes de irse le dió una palmadita en el culo.Ella si rió como una tonta y se fué corriendo

Sakura se quedó embobada mirando unos adornos. "_Des de esta mañana he estado dando vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado.Y si lo hago todo mal, y si o esoy preparada y me duele más?"_Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, cogió de todo un poco y se fué con Kakashi

-**Cojo esto-**Dijo con las mejillas rojas.No le miraba a la cara, la evitaba

La miró un poco extraño-**vale-**Lo cogió y lo pagó.

A lo largo de las tiendas que entraron, Sakura seguía ignorando los ojos de Kakashi.Él lo notaba y no le gustó mucho.

Entraron en una tienda de vestidos.

**-Si quieres ir con vestidomañana, aquí es uno de los mejores sitios que hay-**sonrió-**Señora, porfavor, quiero que le enseñes los mejores vestidos que tengan.No importa el precio y también..-**Lo último lo dijo en la oreja de la dependiente,ell asintió y acompañó a Sakura a ver vestidos algunos y se fué al vestidor

"_Qué le abrá dicho? Bah, es igual."_ Mientras se quitaba la ropa, alguien entro en el vestidor-**Oiga, esta ocu...mmm-**La persona que entro, cerró otra vez las cortinas y le tapó la mano a la chica**- Pero qué¿? Kakashi!, que hacs..**mmm-El peliplateado la calló otra vez besandola y quitandole todo que le tenia hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

**-Porqué evitas mis ojos?-**Dijo enfadado.

Desvió la mirada, pero el peliplateado le cogió de la barbilla haciendole mirar directamente a los ojos-**Yo...-**No sabía que decir

-**Yo qué!-**Gritó muy enfadado

Sakura se asustó por el chillido y se soltó de él-**tenía miedo de lo que ha pasado hoy!-**se arrodilló temblando-**No sé que me pasa, solo recordar lo de hoy mi cuerpo de estremece y no puedo mirarte...-**

Kakashi en ese momento se sintió culpable de todo.Todo lo que había pasado comenzó por un simple desnudo que él podía haber evitado.Sabía que Sakura nunca había experimentado esa nueva sensación tan fuerte en su cuerpo.Él sonrío y se arrodilló de un pierna, subiendo la barbilla de ella para después darle un apasionado beso de disculpas.Sakura se quedó sin habla, le había pillado por sorpresa.

**-Lo siento..-**Le susurró en el oído haciendo que la chica se estremecieraLe susurró otras palabras más haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.Se levantó torpemente tropezando con la ropa del suelo y cayendó abrazada a Kakashi, él le agarró para que no cayera.El chico río-**tan torpe como siempre-**La levantó y la acorraló contra la pared haciendo impossible la mobilidad-**Si te pasa algo dimelo, no quiero que llores o que te preocupes por cosas y culpandote de todo-**Comenzó a besarla y a desbrocharle el sostén

Sakura intentaba resistirse, pero con esos besos, esas caricias, hacían que su cuerpo no reaccionara a su mente-**Pero nos oíran las dependientes y los climmm...-**Fué callada por un beso de él penetrando su lengua hasta el fondo y como un yo-yo volver donde la lengua de ella y uniendose en una sola.Ella se separó con brusquedad-**Siempre me haces lo mismo! Nunca me dejas acab..-**fué callada por el dedo de Kakashi

-**Ahora en la tienda estamos solos, he pagado por ella durante mucho rato-**dijo el peliplateado riendo y besando los senos de ella y bajando por el ombligo.

**-Como??-**Le empujó enfadada-**Qué pasa? Te gusta hacerlo en un vesturio?-**respondió

-Claro, y si es contigo mejor-reprochando acorralandola otra vez y com más fuerza.Se comenzó a quitar la camisa y después las bragas de ella.Ella intentaba quitarselo de encima,pero un acto muy deprisa la ató con su camiseta en el perchero dejandola immóbil.Ella estaba muy roja e intentaba taparse con las piernas-**Porqué te intentas tapar?-**la cogió de las piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos hasta subir a sus sexo.Ella iba dicendo que parase, pero él sabía que a ella le gustaba, solo era questión de tiempo que le pidiera más.El peliplateado comenzó a lamer su parte más íntima.La pelirosa comenzó a gemir y a decir no, chillando y chillando, hasta que la camiseta no aguantó más y se soltó callendo ella encima de él.Se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

**-Kakashi eres lo que no hay.-**Le besó en los labios para después tocar la boca de él y la cicatriz.-**Siempre haces lo mismo.Aprenderás alguna vez?-**Dijo intentandose quitar la camiseta de las manos.

**-A lo mejor si estoy contigo aprendo-**Dijo con un tono dulce ayudando a Sakura.Después él se pueso la camiseta

**-No puedes ponerte esa camiseta!-**comenzó a reírse,la camiseta se había rebentado.

**-Es verdad-**Se rascó la nuca-**Vengo en un momento, tu ponte el vestido-**Ella asintió.Él se fué a buscar alguna camisa

"_Diós mío!!!Que ha sido eso,yo yo...una parte quería que siguiera,pero otra.. inner: esa parte era yo ZAS!! anda que no ha estado bien ni nada!! sakura: ya lo sé a mi me ha gustado, ha estado muy romántico una parte, la otra posesivo a la vez atractivo.Pero yo quería más íntimo..."_ Se puesó el vestido y abrió la cortina.Kakashi ya estaba allí.Al verla la cogió en brazos y la levantó como un bebé

**-Estas hermosa!-**Dijo sonriendo.El vestido era largo y de un tono rosadi carnoso.Iba sin tiras y con un mantón de manila(es un manto de seda típico de Andalucía) blanco.

**-Gracias.**- dijo abrazando a su chico-**ahora me voy a cambiar, no entres- **Dijo poniendo un cara de pocos amigos

**-Esta bien, esta bien-**Dijo riendo, él quería entrar, pero esta ves haría caso-**Voy a ir pagando todo**-Ella asintió y él se fué a pagar

Ya era casi de noche y solo faltaba una cosa, los regalos de su família.

**-Que les quieres comprar?-**Dijo el parandose

**-A mis hermanos unos juguetes de acción, pero a mi madre no lo sé...nunca le he regalado nada por el poco dinero que teníamos-**dijo

-**Los has dicho tú misma, tenías, ahora puedes comprarle lo que más quieres en le mundo-**dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Pensó y pensó ,hasta que supo lo que le regalaría-**Una foto de tu y yo!-**Dijo sonriendo

-**De los dos?-**Dijo confundido

**-Si! Quiero que mi madre sepa quien le ha ayudado y quien es mi novio-**dijo con haciendo la carita de perrito bueno, sabía que él no se resistía a esa cara

**-Vale, vale-**Dijo sonriendo y poniendo su brazo en la nuca

**-Pero...**Dijo con un tono provocativo

**-Pero...-**Repitió él

**-La quiero sin máscara, para parecer más normal-**Dijo con una voz sensual.Se acercó a él y se puso en su pecho-**por favor...**

**-mmm...vale, pero me debes una!-**Dijo riendo, ella asintió y se fueron a hacerse la foto.Él quería ir a un especialista, ella negó.Dijo que queria en un fotomarón.Y así lo hicieron

Cuando volvieron a casa, Sakura sacó la foto para verla mejor

**-No sé para que te pones la máscara, eres muy guapo-**Dijo mirando a él

**-Solo enseño mi cara cuando és una persona importante para mí-**respondió él besando la mejilla de ella

**-Olle-**dijo ella

**-Qué pasa?-**preguntó confundido

**-Voy a comprar el marco para la foto yo sola vale? Quiero comenzar a moverme sola-**respondió

**-Pero..esta bien.Toma un móbil por si te pasa algo-**Dijo tocando el pelo de ella com preocupación.

**-Si esta aquí al lado-**Dijo sonriendo.Se puso la bufanda nuevamente y salió

Al cabo de un rato volvió con un marco y un regalo que él no vió.Ella la había escondido, era su regalo

**-Ya esoy aquí! Mira el marco que he comprado-**Sonrió y le enseño.Era un marco dorado con dragones y flores de cerezos-** te das cuenta? Los dragones eres tu y yo las flores-**Aclarando

**-Muy astuta-**el peliplateado sonrió-** vamos a decorar todo y a enviar los regalos**-Ella asintió

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron decorando la casa.Él la quería de una forma, mientras ella de una.Siempre discutían y al final se reían por las payasadas que hacían.Él día paso hasta el siguiente por noche.Ella se pueso el vestido,se maquilló y se arreglo el pelo.Él se pueso un traje gris.Fueron a a cenar aún restaurante.Ella le pidió que fuera sin máscara, el accedió "Que sea una vez solo" dijo él, ella asientió.

El restaurante era de un estilo japones y de clase muy alta.Se sentaron una mesa un poco apartada para más intimidad.Kakashi fué quien pidió ya que había estado aquí antes

**-Es un sitio estupendo, gracias por la cena-**Se levantó un poco y le besó-**Da gusto darte un beso y no bajarte la máscara-**Ella rió

**-Yo me siento un poco raro, pero un día es un día no?-**Sonrió.

Durante la cena todo fué estupendo,besos con cariño roces precavidos que a ella le encantaba.Cuando salieron se fueron a pasear un poco para depués llegar a casa y ahí tomar las uvas y beber un poco de vino.Ella se acurrucó a él

**-En que piensas?**-Dijo ella

**-Que cuando estoy con la persona que más quiero me siento muy bien.Y tu?-**respondió dulcemente besando los labios de ella

La respuesta cogió desprevenida a Sakura-**Yo igual-**Sonrió currucandose un poco más él

Las campanadas comenzaron

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

Feliz 2008!!!!

Sakura y Kakashi se besaron y se tomaron el vino.En un momento Kakashi sacó un regalo para ella

**-Pero que?-**Sakura no se lo esperaba.Abrió el regalo y era un colgante de oro ajustada al cuello, las decoraciones eran flores de cerezo,ella coemzó a llorar-**Es lo mejor que me has dado...**-Sonrió.Ella también sacó un regalo

Él lo abrió, era un marco de un dragón rojo con la foto que ellos se habían echo-**Sakura...-**La besó con ternura y la abrazó

-**Quería que tuvieras una foto de nosotros. Porqué te quiero-**Sonrió tocandose el colgante que él le había regalado.

Estuvieron toda la noche con caricias y besos.Al día siguiente Sakura aún seguía virgen, pero sabía que un día sería suyo.Algun día se unirían

En la mesilla de noche estaba el marcos del dragón y el colgante juntos.Nadie les separaría ¿O si?

_**Bien bien!!! aquí se acabó. Es pero que os alla gustado!!!**_

_**Me ha costado hacerla tan larga, pero la gente pedía y pedía o se queja demasiado de algunas cosas que no tiene que tener sentido**_

_**BAH! Da igual...**_

_**Espero que paseis una Navidad especial!!!**_

**ShinaHyuuga**


	8. Tsunade sama!

_**Me echabais de menos? Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer FF porqué me aburría y además no tenia tiempo**_

No tenia ideas tampoco, la imaginación se esfumó, pero ha vuelto mi musa 

_**Para hacer más diálogo, no pondré las conversaciones en negrita, cansa mucho y se me olvidan después las palabras que iba a poner**_

Tsunade-sama! 

Hacía dos semanas que el colegio había empezado y Sakura volvía a su rutina matutina: levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, hacer comida para dos( algo que le encantaba, pues Kakashi había dicho a sus sirvientas que no hagan la comida), coger la cartera e ir al colegio. Todo era perfecto ahora que él había entrado en su vida.

Era lunes, y como era de esperar Sakura se había ido a la cama tarde, y como siempre Kakashi le levantaba.

-Sakura levanta..-decía moviéndola de un lado a otro. Kakashi hacía 10 minutos que se había levantado y había corridas aquellas azuladas cortinas que solamente hacía de decoración, la luz salía con la misma intensidad _"tengo que cambiar esas malditas cortinas"_decía siempre el peliplateado cuando se levantaba, él estaba en frente de la ventana que iluminaba esa habitación con un armario de madera , una cama, dos puertas( una dirección al 1r baño) y poca decoración. A él y a ella no le gustaban mucho las habitaciones decoradas como todas las casa ricas de aquella ciudad

-Cinco minutos mamá...-decía entre bostezo y bostezo

Kakashi un poco enfadado la comenzó a moverla más hasta que PUM! Una bofetada de parte de Sakura había sido incrustada en la cara de Kakashi dejándolo sentado en el suelo. El peliplateado no daba crédito a lo que había sufrido. Nunca Sakura se había pegado! Sabía que no había sido queriendo, pero sus golpes eran mortales, y más si es con Chackra ( esta vez solo fue una bofetada sin nada)

Sakura se levantó y vio a Kakashi en el suelo mirándola estupefacta- Qué pasa?- Miró la cara de él sin máscara, su mejilla estaba roja. Sakura se levantó y fue directamente hacía él- lo siento, lo siento!- comenzó a mirarle la parte donde había sido abofeteado

Kakashi se levantó y se fue directamente a la mesilla donde había un espejo y se miró- Espero que el dolor se valla, sino me dolerá si me pongo la máscara- Dijo suspirando y agachando la cabeza y girándola para ver a Sakura en el suelo

-Puedo curártelo! Ponte en la cama y voy a buscar lo necesario-Dijo dirigiéndose al baño. Pero un mano le cogió del mentón y le hizo mirar al reloj digital que había en la mesilla al lado de donde duerma Kakashi- Pero si son las 8.20!- dijo y rápidamente cogió su ropa de colegio se vistió con esa falda azul que llega por la cintura, y la camiseta cortita que casi se ve el ombligo y con su corbata que le había regalado Kakashi como símbolo de amor como es típico en las escuelas . Su zapatos eran negros y llevaba un protector nuevo que combinaba con su pelo, la cinta que sujetaba el pelo era de un rojizo muy hermoso. Cuando estuvo lista se plantó delante de él ya vestido hacía un rato

-No te olvidas de algo?- dijo Kakashi señalando la mesilla de Sakura

-Si!- se fue a coger su más preciado recuerdo, el colgante que le había regalado Kakashi por Navidad. El marco del dragón estaba en la mesilla de él con la foto echa de esas mismas primeras vacaciones- Me lo pones?- dijo apartándose el pelo y dándole el collar a Kakashi, él asintió y se lo puso, cuando terminó, ella se giró y le mostró un sonrisa – Ya podemos irnos? Son 8:40 y con el coche no llegaremos

-Pues iremos en moto- dijo sonriendo poniéndose la máscara que la tenía bajada de antes

-En moto?- preguntó ella

Él asintió- abajo en el garaje tengo una moto, no te lo he dicho- dijo él vacilándola un poco

-No, nunca me lo has dicho...-dijo ella poniendo unos ojos de tipo superior y poniendo la mano en cintura como signo de espera y enfado- tenemos una moto y nunca me has llevado? Podrías haberlo dicho!

-No hacía falta, solo uso la moto cuando tengo que ir de un reunión a otra en poco tiempo- dijo replicando a la contestación de ella

-Y a qué esperas? A que lleguemos tarde como siempre haces?- dijo riendo

-No es culpa mía que tenga que ir des de el laboratorio que esta en la segunda planta a la sala de profesores y coger mis cosas para después ir vuestra clase- dijo insinuando. A la hora del patio él y Sakura quedaban en el laboratorio para verse y hacerse esas caricias que tanto les gustaban.

-Eres tú quien quieres quedar! – dijo con un tono de voz alta

-Pero se que te gustan mis caricias- dijo bajándose la máscara y besándola tiernamente para después subírsela y como un saco y hacerla salir por la puerta para después dejarla en el pasillo mientras él cierra la puerta con llave.

Sakura resignada, aprieta en botón del ascensor y espera a la llegada de la cabina. Cuando llegan al garaje y Kakashi señala la moto, ella se queda muy sorprendida. Es un moto plateada con el nombre de él en los lados con un color grisáceo que lo hace resaltar con el plata

-Ha sido echo exclusivamente para mi- dice poniéndose el casco negro y dándole un casco rosa a ella - y este es tu casco, lo hice por su algún día íbamos en moto- dijo cerrando los dos ojos ( con el casco se quita el protector) y se rasca la nuca.

Ella coge el casco y se lo pone. Se monta en la moto junto con él- ya puedes arrancar- dice cogiéndose del pecho de él para no caerse. Él asiente y pone en marcha al motor y salir corriendo de ese garaje

Sakura pasaba un poco de miedo , nunca se había montado en moto y le horrorizaba en la velocidad en que iban. Kakashi lo notó

-Estas bien?- dice gritando el peliplateado un poco preocupado

-Si , solo que tengo miedo- responde ella con otro grito y cerrando los ojos con mucha intensidad

-No te preocupas que ya llegamos- dice

-Qué?- pregunta, no ha oído lo último

Kakashi para la moto – que ya hemos llegado- dice riendo mientras se saca el casco y lo pone en el maletero- dame tu casco que le pongo en la cadena- dice alargando la mano. Sakura se quita el casco y se lo da- gracias y mejor que te pongas bien –dice silbando hiendo dirección a la escuela.

Sakura se mira el espejo de la moto y se asusta- No!!- su pelo lo lleva todo revuelto y electrocutado por el casco. Intenta ponérselo bien, pero al final decide ponerse una cola y entrar en el colegio antes de que suene el timbre

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dentro de la escuela Hinata y TenTen esperaban a la llegada de su amiga. Ellas dos hacía tiempo que sabía la relación entra ella y la profesor , no les había sentado muy bien la confesión por parte de su amiga , pero lo aceptaron

-Sakura!- dijo Hinata al ver su amiga corriendo hasta al lado de su amiga- Dónde estabas? Y porqué llevas esos pelos?- dijo viendo como su amiga llevaba un poco el pelo revuelto.

-Después te lo cuento- dijo susurrando y preparó las cosas para la clase de Sasuke. Era el profesor de defensa.

Sasuke entró en clase frío como siempre y mirando con superioridad. "_pst, nunca me ha caído bien." _Dijo mirándole, en ese momento Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacía ella y hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Sakura se quedó sin aliento "_Me ha sonreído ?" _ negó con la cabeza y se concentró a mirar el libro.

Sakura estaba al lado de la ventana y por ahí podía oír a Kakashi en el patio enseñando a los más pequeños técnicas. Ha veces oía como gritaba algún chico por contradecir a su profesor, que recuerdos. Ella sentía nostalgia de su antiguo colegio donde residía, allí tenía todas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció sin decir rastro. Suspiró. Como echaba de menos Konoha y más su familia. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar el campo de entrenamiento. Sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su peliplateado enfadándose , ya que nunca se enfadaban tanto, solo una pequeña riña por parte de ella "_Pervertido"_ Pensó. Él siempre era el causante de todo, siempre la pillaba desprevenida , pero siempre eran interrumpidos por algo inusual. Levantó un poco más la cabeza hasta ver completamente a Kakashi con su uniforme de sensei."_Yo no puedo llamarle sensei, me lo prohíbe."_ .

Abajo en el campo junto al bosque, había un grupo de niños de unos 13 años y un profesor muy enfadado por su desobediencia

-Venga chicos! Haced una fila y apuntad en el centro de esa diana con el kunai - dijo Kakashi "_Qué niños! De verdad yo era así?"_.Vio como los niños no hacían casi así que dejó ver su ojos- Si no hacéis lo que os digo, os juro que os hago sufrir porqué sabéis que hace esta ojo no?- ellos asintieron- entonces. Haced la fila ¡YA!- los niños muy asustados se pusieron en fila y comenzaron a practicar con los kunais. Kakashi notó como alguien le miraba, alzó los ojos y se encontró unos ojos esmeraldas que le sonreían en forma de saludo. Kakashi también sonrió i le saludó con la mano.

En la clase Sakura estaba sonriendo a Kakashi cuando Sasuke le llamó

-Sakura- dijo intentando que volviera de su nube de amor – Sakura!- golpeó la mesa .Sakura reaccionó y se puso roja- Sakura por favor, Tsunade-sama te ha llamado

-Perdón Sasuke-sensei..-alzó los ojos y descubrió a una chica con el pelo corto

-Ella es la ayudante de Tsunade, ella te guiará- atrasó unos pasos

-Por favor señorita Sakura acompáñeme hasta el despacho- dijo – me llamo Shizune

Sakura se levantó y echó una última mirada al patio despidiéndose de él con la mano con sumo cuidado. Kakashi hizo los mismo y se giró hacia sus alumnas. Ella se acercó a Shizune y se fueron del aula. En los pasillos Sakura pensaba que clase de persona seria esa tal Tsunade que tanto se hacía respetar. Kakashi le había dicho que era la mejor médica de Hong Kong, entonces ella podría ser la segunda mejor médica de Hong Kong? Pensar en eso se le estremecía el cuerpo.

Salieron de la escuela para dirigirse al hospital con el coche de Shizune.

-Estamos cerca del hospital, pero iremos más rápidos en coche no crees?- respondió Shizune con una gran sonrisa

-Pero no me perderé escuela?- preguntó ella

-Ahora en adelante tu escuela será el hospital- respondió

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho. Ya no vería a Kakashi en la escuela? Ya no sería su "sensei"?. Fue él quien le propuso de ser alumna de Tsunade y no podía rechazarlo...Suspiró

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo saliendo del coche.

Cuando Sakura salió del coche se quedo anonadada .El hospital era enorme!

-Esto es el hospital? – respondió tartamudeando

-Si.- dijo amablemente- el despacho de la directora esta en el último piso

Ella asintió y la siguió. El hospital constaba de 5 plantas más un jardín privado solo para administración. Las paredes tenían un tono blanco y las puertas eran marrones. Las habitaciones eran de un tamaño mediano con su cama, televisión y más cosas necesarias. Sakura y ella entraron en el ascensor. Shizune introdujo una llave para después apretar el botón del a planta 4rt.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos sudaban y solo podía recordar las palabras que le dijo Kakashi "_es una mujer muy dura y severa, ten cuidado. Si ella accede a ser tu maestra seguro que serás la mejor" _Su objetivo como médica era curar a su madre, pero ahora ella estaba en el Hospital . Suspiro.

El ascensor se paró y abrió sus puertas para entrar en un pasillo y después en una habitación llena de libros médicos y archivos de residentes. Una señora con el pelo rubio y largo estaba sentada en la silla central donde a su lado había una mesa con todo de hojas sin archivar. La mujer ser levantó enseñando su atuendo: llevaba una bata que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto. Cuando la mujer se giró sus rasgos eran de una mujer de 30 años, no obstante él le dijo que tenía 50 "_Que mujer más joven, no parece una de 50" _Rió un poco.La mujer tenía los ojos azules y una especie de rombo en la frente

-Tu debes ser Haruno Sakura. No?- La pelirosa asintió .La mujer sonrió- Encantada de conocerte. Shizune puedes irte- La chica del pelo corto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue por donde entró- Siéntate Sakura!- dijo ofreciéndole un silla

-Gracias tsunade-sama- ella se sentó

-Llámame Tsunade- dijo- me dijo Kakashi que querías ser una buena médica no?- Sakura asintió- Con mis prácticas serás la mejor de tu clase en técnicas médicas.

Sakura sonrió- podré ir a clase?- dijo ella entusiasmada. Entonces lo que dijo Shizune no era verdad? La pelirosa podría ir a clase. Se alegró mucho

-Claro, Kakashi me dijo que no podías perder clase- "_típico de él, pervertido, pst..." _pensó la pelirosa un poco mosqueada- Irás a mis clases a salir del colegio. Estarás desde las 5:30 hasta las 8 y sin retraso.

-Pero donde vivo esta muy lejos de aquí!- contestó ella con un tono alto

-Entonces que te lleve Kakashi- dijo sonriendo- no vivís juntos?- Sakura se sonrojó- tranquilo él y yo somos amigos des de hace mucho, se todo sobre él y se que sois pareja- Sakura se sorprendió "_Chivato...cuando le vea..."_

-Entonces cuando empiezo?- preguntó ella

-Hoy mismo, claro esta- sonrió- no te he sacado de clase para nada verdad?

-No claro que no sensei- Sakura se levantó y estaba preparada para todo. Tsunade le dirigió hasta la terraza y salieron de allÍ

Esa terraza no era normal. Era un campo de entrenamiento!

-Sensei...-

-Si?

-Ha tenido más alumnos?

-Claro! Kakashi, Sasuke y Gaara fueron mis alumnos .Aunque Kakashi se puso al bando de Jiraya para entrarlo-

-JIRAYA?- respondió ella. Ese nombre le repugnaba. Os recordáis? El bar? Ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar que no quería oírlo más. Cómo podía ser que Kakashi estuviera con ese viejo de pelo blanco que intentó manosearla?

-Le conoces?- preguntó ella

-Más o menos... no quiero hablar de ello...- dijo desviando la mirada

Tsunade se quedó mirándola un poco confusa

-Cambiamos de tema por favor? Me gustaría entrenar- sonrió la chica. Tsunade asintió

Tsunade le enseño las técnicas base de una buena médico kunoichi. Le hizo aprender a moldear el Chackra dando puñetazos contra un árbol hasta romperlo .Si podía acumular su energía en la mano entonces podría curar. A Sakura le costó mucho aprender a usar su Chackra para curar. Pero al final pudo lograrlo

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama- chillaba la pelirosa. La pelirrubia asomó su cabeza- Ya he podido acumular el Chackra!- dijo sonriendo. Su mano sangraba mucho y su aliento era entrecortado.

-Muy bien, ahora descansa y vete a casa. He llamado a Kakashi para que venga buscarte- dijo y después volvió a su trabajo. Sakura asintió.-Ven, que si te ve con la mano así….-Sakura miró su mano , casi no podía moverla de tanto forzar y sangraba. Sakura entró en el despacho y se dejó curar y vendar por su maestra- Mañana practicaremos tu fuerza

-Para qué?- preguntó

-No serás solamente una médico, necesitas protegerte y proteger a quien quieres.-Dijo- yo soy médica pero también tengo mucha fuerza y quiero enseñarte como hacerlo. Kakashi me dijo que sabias como concentrar tu Chackra un segundo y darle un golpe directo, no muy fuerte, pero si aprendes podrás hasta agrietar un pared o un suelo-

-Tanto?- dijo sorprendida- Esa vez fue por rabia… solo se concentrar la mitad de la mitad…me lo enseño mi madre cuando era pequeña. Cuando aún no estaba enferma- sonrió

- Pues podrás y mucho más- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro. En ese momento apareció Shizune con Kakashi

-Llegas tarde Kakashi, te llamé hace una hora- dijo Tsunade un poco enfadada

-Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida y ….-dijo poniendo su mano encima de la nuca.

-MENTIRA!- dijeron a la vez Tsunade y Sakura. Se miraron y comenzaron a Reír

"_Son tal para cual"_ Pensó Kakashi

-Vamos Sakura- alargó el brazo para darle es casco rosa. Ella asintió, se despidió con un hasta mañana y se fueron a la calle donde estaba la moto

-Oye Kakashi- dijo Sakura un poco enfadada

-Hmp?-

-Tu conoces a Jiraya?- Preguntó ella

-Claro! Fue mi maestro des de los 10 años. Me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora- dijo poniéndose en casco- porqué lo preguntas?

-Porqué el señor que pegaste esa vez fue él- rió la chica. Kakashi se quedó de piedra

-Como?-

-Si, cuando Tsunade me dijo el nombre, me acordé….- La chica se puso es casco y guardó su cartera en la maleta.

-Diós moi! Pegué a mi propio sensei?- dijo subiéndose a la moto- tendré que hablar con él cuando llegué a casa.

-A no, no, hoy en la suite no hay nadie…-dijo. Kakashi cogió la indirecta

-Lo siento Sakura tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo

-Ah…- Sakura sabía que pasaba. Hacía mucho que Kakashi la evitaba. Ya no le quería? Solo le daba besos. Des de esa Navidad ya no pasó nada….Sakura se sentía confusa y triste. Es que no quería nada con ella? Se había buscado un amante? Negó la cabeza. Dijo que le quería. Algo debe pasar para que no quiera hacer nada. Algo pasa y nada bueno…..

Y el día pasó hasta mañana…..

_**No os quejéis que he echo mucho!!! Aunque no hay escenas….pero ya habrá ya… JUAJAJAJAJAJ!!!**_

**ShinaHyuuga!!! **

**Besos a todos!**


	9. Dulces pesadillas

_**Lo siento si he tardado mucho, pero me puse enferma y no podía escribir...**_

_**Pero seguro que este capítulo os intrigará más y os dará más pistas sobre El porqué de lo que sucede alrededor de Sakura. Cosas inhóspitas pasaran de ahora en adelante, Cosas que son invención mía y de mi mejor amiga ( que por cierto no se su nombre aquí!!!)**_

_**Espero que os guste las innovaciones que he hecho a morir por ti, pero en este capítulo habrá más CHIBIEMON tranquilos!!!**_

**Dulces pesadillas**

_Una niña pequeña corría por un bosque. Su pelo corto y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, estaba lloviendo, pero ella lloraba. Su camiseta marrón estaba rota por un manga al haberse enganchado en una rama, no llevaba pantalones ni zapatos, había salido de su casa asustada. _

_Llegó al lago donde siempre jugaba con sus amigos, esa vez no había nadie. Se acercó a mirarse, sus estado era lamentable: llevaba las manos y la camiseta lleva de sangre, se intentaba secar las lagrimas y eso hacía que su cara se manchara de ese líquido impuro. Chilló con rabia y desesperación._

_En el lago se dibujaba un sol que se hacía más pequeño hasta ponerse encima del reflejo del ombligo tapado por la camiseta de la chica_

Sakura se despertó chillando y sudando tocándose la barriga y mirándosela buscando algo. Kakashi se despertó del grito preocupado

-Sakura estas bien?- preguntó él tocándole la frente haber si tenía fiebre- Has tenido una pesadilla?

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- dice sonriendo y besándole – voy al baño a secarme-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la izquierda. Abre el grifo y se limpia la cara. Se mira en el espejo que tiene delante "_que ha sido esa pesadilla?"_ Se volvió a tocar la barriga, estaba caliente, muy caliente .Se giró y se marcho por donde había entrado. Kakashi la estaba esperando sentado

-Estas mejor?- dijo preocupado el peliplateado. Sakura asintió y se sentó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en el pectoral de él

-A sido solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla- decía sonriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta dormirse encima de él

-Duerme, mi pétalo de flor de cerezo- susurró él. Se durmió sentado para no molestarle.

Cuando Sakura se despertó y rápidamente se puso roja al ver que se había quedado dormida encima de él. "_Uau, que cerca estoy de Él..." _sonrió tocándole la cara para después darle un beso y levantarse e irse hacer el desayuna. Lentamente se puso las zapatillas rojas y el camisón de color carne porqué ella solo dormía con una camiseta negra, le incomodaba mucho los pantalones, él solo iba con un pantalón de color gris. La pelirosa se fue a la cocina y preparó unas tortitas y un zumo de naranja para él, para ella se hizo unas tostadas y un café solo para despejarse. "_que mala noche_- suspiró y miró el calendario mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café que rápidamente lo escupió –_ por Dios!! De aquí una semana es mi aniversario... 18 años ya...no me acordaba ni el día de mi nacimiento_- Sonrió y se llevó el desayuno de él y de ella a la cama. Despertó a Kakashi con un beso, claramente con lengua, ya que con un simple beso él no se despierta

-hmpp..- abrió un ojo y sonrió- puedes cerrar las cortinas? Me molesta el Sol- dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano. Ella asintió y lo hizo.- Buenos días...- Dijo cuando Sakura ya estaba en la cama- te encuentras mejor?

-Si, solo fue una extraña pesadilla...-dijo sonriendo- te he preparado el desayuno, hoy estamos a sábado

Kakashi le besa – gracias, no hacía falta- se puso bien y cogió el zumo y dar un trago- y esa extraña pesadilla, de que trataba

Sakura pensaba- ya no me acuerdo... solo me viene a la memoria un sol un poco extraño y después que me quemaba la barriga- dijo dándole un mordisco a sus tostada- si me acuerdo ya te lo diré- dijo besándole en la mejilla

-Vale, vale- dijo dejando a un lado las cosas y acercándose a ella- ya que hoy sábado y no trabajo hasta la tarde, podríamos hacer algo juntos...- dijo con un tono seductor

-Cómo que?- dijo ella acercándose también para besarle- con tenerte aquí me vale- comenzaron a besarle. Su lenguas se ajuntaron y con un beso con lengua estuvieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Sakura quiso otro beso, pero él se apartó

-Podríamos tener una cita. Solo hemos tenido 3 – dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo las cosas del desayuno.- voy a dejar esto en la cocina, vete vistiendo vale?

-Vale. Vale- Sakura se levantó muy disgustada y se fue al armario de la ropa. "_Siempre me hace lo mismo! Cada día todo se repite! Tengo que hacer algo para que se altere, pero cómo?-_En ese momento ve un traje perfecto. La pelirosa sonrió maliciosamente "_Conociendo como es él, seguro que al final cae..."_

-Sakura has acabado?- dijo poniéndose bien la blusa blanca

-Si ya estoy- Sakura salió con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas. Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Se había maquillado un poco y llevaba una cola alta. Kakashi se había quedado con la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido que solo pensaba en cosas más bien de mayores de 18 años. Sakura se acercó y le cerró la boca para besarle- nos vamos?

-Si, claro- dijo sonriendo y dándole su chaquetita vaquera. Él se puso su abrigo de siempre y tan simple como no quiere la cosa.

Bajaron hasta el garaje y cogieron el descapotable, comenzaba hacer calor ya en esa ciudad, pero no como para ir en manga corta o tirantes. El peliplateado subió el coche y después Sakura y después arrancar y dar un paseo

-Nunca he ido en un descapotable- dijo sonriendo y dejándose el pelo al aire

-Nunca?

-Nunca, tan raro te parece? Yo no soy , digo, no era de una familia muy rica sabes?- dijo acercándose a él y posando su hombre en el asiento de él

- Y tu padre no te llevaba a sitios?- dijo él, pero cuando ella se apartó y puso una mirada triste, él paré de hablar durante un buen rato hasta que rompió el hielo y paró el coche- lo siento mucho, no me acordaba de que estaba muerto

-No pasa nada, no es algo que me guste hablar, no me acuerdo como murió. Mi madre dijo que tuve un shock porqué estaba delante- bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar- solo recuerdo sangre en mis manos..

Kakashi abrazó a Sakura- shh... no hables más vale? Lo siento- se acercó a ella y la estiró en el asiento comenzando a besarla por todas partes, lo que hizo Sakura fue taparse la boca para que no se le escapara algún que otro gemido. Kakashi comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho y comenzarlo a besarlo por encima de la camiseta

-No Kakashi aquí no- decía aguantándose los gemidos "_Este no era mi plan!! Yo no quiero aquí!_ Harta , empuja a Kakashi y sale del coche corriendo hacía el parque de al lado de el colegio. Ahí se queda sentada y se duerme de estar cansada de correr.

_El sueño sigue en que la niña se vuelve a ver reflejada, pero sin nada de sangre. Al poco tiempo, su reflejo se convierte en una especie de zorro negro con los ojos verdes y una pequeña mecha rosa . La niña se aparta y se tropieza dejándole inconsciente_

Sakura se despierta normal y recuerda todo sobre el sueño y el anterior _" de qué van estos sueños?"_ Se levanta

-Sakura?- una voz familiar le llama

-Sasuke-sensei!- dice sorprendida

-Qué haces aquí sola? Y Kakashi-sensei?- dice el pelinegro un poco sorprendido. – salía del colegio porqué estabas en una reunión y te he visto aquí sentada durmiendo. Te ha pasado algo?

-No nada! Tranquilo- dice sonriendo- Solo que he tenido una riña con Kakashi-sensei " _se me hace raro llamarle así..."_

-Quieres que te lleve a casa? Tengo aquí el coche- dice señalando el vehículo negro

-No hace falta! – dice sonriendo- cogeré un taxi o el autobús

-Si es lo que quieres, espero que verte el lunes adiós- dice alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano

-Sasuke-sensei ha sido amable conmigo? Él es serio y nunca ayuda. A lo mejor solo ha querido aparentar ser amable- se recoge el pelo y saca de su mochilita unas gafas de sol. Comienza a caminar "_el ejercicio no hace daño, es un poco tarde, pero se lo merece". _Es ya el alba y Sakura llega a casa.

-Ya estoy aquí! Lo siento, mucho pero...- mira por todos lados y ve que no esta._ "Seguro que esta trabajando, le llamaré por el móvil. Mejor! Le envío un mensaje"_ Coge su móvil blanco y le pone un mensaje diciendo que ya esta en casa y que no se preocupe. Al poco rato recibe una llamada de él poniendo que hoy no vendrá a casa y que si viene llegará tarde- nunca le ha pasado...será que es importante?

Sakura se puso cómoda y se fue a dormir

_La niña se despertaba con un poco de sangre en la cabeza nada importante. Mira_

_alrededor buscando al zorro de antes. Cuando se gira se encuentra delante suyo. La niña tiembla_

Sakura se despierta por un beso de su chico

-Ya estoy aquí...- dice sonriendo

-Y para eso me despiertas?- dice enfadada

-Venga va!- dice poniéndose a su lado y besándole el cuello- me tenías preocupado

-Y porqué no me has ido a buscar? –dice girándose

-Porque sabía que volverías- dice besándole el ombligo- Sakura-

-hmpp?-

-Tienes una especie de mancha en tu ombligo. O es un tatuaje?- dice apartándose

-Qué?- Sakura se mira el ombligo. En su tripa se esta formando un especie de circulo- será de que hoy me he dormido en el parque de el colegio y estaba encima mi bolso, no es nada- dice sonriendo falsamente

-Seguro?- dice subiendo

-Segurísimo- le de un besito pequeñito

-Vale...- comienza quitarle la camiseta negra y a besarle los senos de ella- soy yo o te han crecido

-Pervertido! Serás tu que hace casi un mes que no me tocas- dice mirándolo

-Lo siento, estaba en un asunto pendiente muy importante-

-Ya será eso- dice haciéndole pequeños tirabuzones en el pelo de él

Kakashi no responde y comienza a bajarle las braguitas de ella para después besar sus muslos y llegar a su parte íntima y lamerle. Como le gustaba que oír los gemidos de ella y que su pelo se ensuciaran con el sudor mientras Sakura le agarra del pelo. El peliplateado comienza a subir para besarle los senos y chuparle los pezones. Un gemido por parte de ella resuena por toda la habitación

Riiinnnng

Suena el teléfono

-No hagas caso...- dice Sakura besándole la frente

-Vale...-dice volviendo a bajar hasta la tripa

El teléfono sigue sonando. Kakashi se harta y sale de encima de ella. La pelirosa se sienta en la cama disgustada por lo sucedido. "_Mierda! Ahora que se ponía interesante..."_ Suspira y baja la cabeza con resignación

-Si?- dice Kakashi- aja, si ,si. Muy bien . Gracias-

-Quién era?- pregunta Sakura poniéndose el sujetador y la camisa negra

-Era Sasuke-sensei, decía que ya habías llegado- dice mirándole con un poco de enfado- has estado con él?- se pone encima de ella

-Qué dices!- dice un poco asustada- solo que como he estado en el parque de el colegio, me vió allí!- dice apartándose y poniéndose las zapatillas- nada más

-Seguro?- se levanta y le coge de las muñecas haciéndole un poco de daño

-Kakashi me estas asustando y me haces daño- La pelirosa hace una mueca de dolor y baja la cabeza- ten más confianza en mi!

Kakashi ve la cara de ella y se aparta- lo siento. Me voy a al cocina. Tu acuéstate- dice yéndose para la cocina a beber un café con leche

-Si- responde ella. _"Nunca le he visto tan furioso..."_ Se estira en la cama y se duerme sin tener otra vez esos extraños sueños.

Cuando se despierta ve que Kakashi no esta. Mira por todos lados y ve una nota encima de su mesilla "Me ido a trabajar, vendré a la hora de comer. Kakashi"

-Podría haberme avisado hoy tengo clases con tsunade-sama...- Se levanta y se pone el uniforme de lucha: unas botas negras altas anchas, unas mallas negros, unos pantalones anchos y un top de mangas largas de color morado. También lleva unos guantes que hacen conjunto con el top. Se pone una cola alta y el protector.- lista!- abre la ventana y coge su pequeña mochila y sale por la ventana- iré más rápido saltando de casa en casa- Desde su casa se ve el hospital y la terraza de Tsunade. No era anormal ver a una estudiante ninja saltar. Mucha gente saltaba, pero como era domingo todo el mundo dormía. Llegó al hospital por la terraza y picó en la ventana- Tsunade-sama!

-Sakura! Por Dios! No puedes ir por la puerta- dice abriendo la puerta

-Lo siento es que tenía prisa por si llegaba tarde- dice con la respiración agitada

-No pasa nada tranquila!- dice dándole una vaso de agua – toma un trago, vas sin aliento

-Gracias!- bebe un poco de agua y lo deja encima de la mesa- hoy que haremos sensei?

-Como dije, hoy te enseñaré como lucha una médico

-Si?- decía muy emocionada- y que hacen las médicos?

-Primero! Enseñarte tener reflejos por si te atacan y segundo! Enseñarte a tirar cosas con fuerza- La pelirrubia coge un piedra y la lanza dándole al árbol y ese mismo cae al suelo. Sakura se queda sin habla- cuando estés lista te enseñare como hacer que tu Chackra sea tu arma.

-Enséñeme por favor!- dice haciendo una reverencia

Lo primero que hico es Tsunade es poner a Sakura en el medio del campo mientras cogía una piedra muy grande- quiero que rompas esta piedra, pero te iré tirando seguidas! Así que no cierres los ojos o te harás daño!- dice chillando. Sakura asintió y se puso a coger Chackra de su cuerpo.- Uno, dos tres!- Tsunade tira una piedra que rápidamente es rota por Sakura, pero no le tiempo a la otra y tiene que protegerse. Es muy grande y cae al a suelo con múltiples arañazos

-Au- dice curándose los arañazos. Se levanta y se pone otra vez en pose lucha – otra vez!- Tsunade asiente y lo repite otra vez con los mismos resultados.

Así estuvieron toda la mañana, Sakura lo máximo que rompía eran 2 piedras, a la tercera cerraba los ojos y una enorme piedra se caía encima de ella

-Venga, Sakura, ya esta bien por hoy. Mira como vas! Vas llena de arañazos- dice mientras se acerca ella para levantarle. Pero ella niega la ayuda con una golpe en la mano de ella- Pero qué?!

-No voy a dejarlo!- Se levanta temblando y se pone otra vez en la posa de lucha- Lánzame otra!-

-Sakura me niego a volver a tirar otra piedra!- dice curando las heridas de ella. Pero ve que las heridas están ya cicatrizando "_Que raro"_ piensa "_a lo mejor se ha protegido con el Chackra"- _ven que te voy a curar las cicatrices

-No hace falta, solo quiero hacerme fuerte! Lánzame 4 piedras más y ya esta, por favor tsunade-sama-dice ella

-Esta bien...- Tsunade resignada, se aleja de ella y coge una roca grande- estas lista- Sakura asiente – aya voy!

"_Sakura concentra tu máximo Chackra"_ La pelirosa cierra los ojos y comienza a aumentar su Chackra muy rápidamente y cuando abre los ojos su color es de un verde más fuerte a causa de el repentino aumento. Cuando se acerca la piedra Sakura la rompe, pero cuando va la segunda, salta y la rompe dándole por arriba, la tercera se agacha y la da por detrás y la última le da por delante

-Sakura! Espléndido! Ha sido algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que lo hicieras. Es una técnica tan tonta que no se me había ocurrido a mi. Ahora descansa y repone tus energías para después- Tsunade, se dirige adentro del despacho

"_Uau... que ha sido eso? Me he sentido como nueva, como si alguien me hubiera incrementado poder...Ha sido genial. Pero ahora me siento muy cansada"_ Poco a poco la chica se duerme recostada en un árbol

_El sueño sigue otra vez quedándose cuando la niña se había alejado para no ver a ese zorro. La niña corre hacía la ciudad, pero el bosque nunca termina. En un momento dado vuelve al lago. La pobre va muy cansada y le duelen los pies ya que va descalza. Con valentía vuelve a mirar el lago, ya no está el zorro. Dónde esta? Piensa la chica en voz alta _

_-estoy aquí- dice una voz femenina que resuena por todo el bosque_

Sakura se despierta más renovada y se dirige al despacho de su sensei

-Tsunade-sama ya me encuentro mejor- dice la pelirosa

-Estupendo, salgamos fuera-

-Si sensei-

Salen fuera y coge unas piedras de un tamaño mediano

-Sabes que haré con estas piedras?- dice ella. Sakura niega- te las tiraré seguidas y quiero que con estos kunais- dándole una bolsa de Kunais- las clavas. Entiendes?

-Si Sensei, estoy lista _"esto es muy fácil"_

Sakura volvió a aumentar su poder y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Su Chackra ya había aumentado a su limite. Tsunade comenzó a tirar las piedras muy rápidas que casi no podían verse. Algunas las esquivó, otras le hirieron , pero casi todas las clavó

-Es aceptable, pero vas mejorando.- dice haciendo desaparecer los kunais. Eran ilusiones echas por ella

-Ya hemos acabado verdad sensei? Estoy muy cansada- dice sentándose y bebiendo un poco de agua

-Si claro. Pero Kakashi no ha venido como siempre- dice ella enfadándose

-AH! No, no. Me voy sola- dice riendo y cogiendo sus cosas- Kakashi estaba en una reunión

-Entiendo, entonces vete, te veo el miércoles – dice abriéndole la puerta de su despacho

-Vale! Hasta el miércoles- hace como se va por la puerta, pero con un esprín sale por la ventana de la terraza- Adiós tsunade-sama!!

-Sakura!!!-Dice chillando- esta chica nunca aprenderá

"_Tsunade-sama es la mejor! Me enseña todo lo que necesito."_ Sakura va saltando por los árboles de la ciudad cuando alguien le chilla

-Sakura-chan!- dice una voz femenina

-OH! Naruko!- dice bajando del árbol

-Qué tal estas Sakura-chan?- dice sonriendo

-Muy bien! Acabo de venir de los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama- dice señalado el hospital

-Tiene que estar muy bien! Yo quiero ser una AMBU! Como Kakashi- sensei. Él fue un AMBU hasta que se puso hacer de profesor! Él es mi sensei! Con mi compañero Neji

-OH! No lo sabía! Seguro que os entrena bien yo ya sé dominar los reflejos, mañana seguramente podré hacer armas con mi propio Chackra- dice ella sonriendo

- Cómo el rasengan?- dice sonriendo también

-El qué? -Pregunta ella

-Rasengan, es esto- Naruko comienza a hacer una bola de Chackra

-Seguramente- dice mientras la bola comienza a desaparecer

-Me la enseñó el sensei, pero él no sabe hacerlo- dice

-Entiendo- Sakura mira el reloj- Madre mía! Me tengo que ir Naruko- salta un árbol y se va

-Adiós!- despide Naruko con la mano

"_Mierda, llegaré tarde al final" _Dice Sakura saltando muy rápido. Llega a casa y ve a Kakashi vestido con smoking

-Llegas tarde, hoy teníamos una cena de la mafia- dice besándole- corre y ve a ducharte

-Si!- dice sacándose la ropa y entrando en el baño- Kakashi prepárame la ropa

-Si claro- dice Kakashi. Saca del armario un vestido negro de cuello alto y sin mangas, unas botas y un bolso

Sakura sale del baño ya con las bragas y el sostén. También tiene el pelo seco- Hazme el moño que yo me pinto

-Vale, vale- se ponen los dos en el espejo y mientras él le hace el moño ella se pinta. Cuando acaban ella se pone el vestido y las botas- estas realmente guapa- le besa haciendo penetrar su lengua la boca de ella

- Me vas a quitar el pintalabios- le mira y comienza a reír. Saca un pañuelo de su bolso- te he manchando- le quita le pintalabios de los labios de él- ya esta. Vamos?

-Si claro- dice sonriendo. No lleva su protector del ojo ya que en la reunión todo el mundo sabe lo del ojo

-Así estas mejor- le besa- sin protector

-Pero en clase no puedo que me vean el ojo, solo a veces...-dice entrando en el garaje

- Pues porqué te pusiste de profesor si eras AMBU? – preguntó ella

-Cómo lo has sabido?- dice él sorprendido abriéndole la puerta del coche a la chica

- Me he encontrado a Naruko y me lo he explicado- dice sonriendo

-AMBU estaba bien, pero siempre viajaba y no era mafioso. Era AMBU cuando tenia 15 hasta los 20- dice él. Sakura se sorprende- me encontraron los de la mafia y al ver que era fuerte, pusieron el nombre de la empresa como mi ojo y ahora soy el rey. También por más cosas pero no te interesan mucho – concluyó con un beso por parte de él en los labios de ella haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura dieron un toque carmesí- y si no fuera de la mafia, no te hubiera conocido- dice sonriendo

Sakura no podía hablar, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza. El paso sus manos encima de ella y profundizar el tierno abrazo- Sakura..- susurraba él en la oreja de ella haciendo que se estremeciera

-Me haces cosquillas- dice riendo y después mirar por la ventana

Kakashi lo único que hace es mirarla

-No me mires tanto- dice ella aún con la mirada en el cielo

-Miro si quiero- dice acercándose a ella

-Claro y cuando soy yo quien te mira te molesta- dice girando la cabeza hacía él

-Por qué yo soy especial- responde acercándose para besarla

-No me beses así que te dejo el pintalabios marcado- dice limpiándole con la mano los labios de él

-No puedo aguantarme- responde

-Pues hoy te aguantas- dice riendo- Ah! Ya me hemos llegado

Sakura sale del coche y después Kakashi. Le coge la mano y se la lleva adentro. Cuando el rey entra todo el mundo calla mirando a él y a ella. Todo el mundo le saluda

-Sakura ven- dice Kakashi. Sakura que estaba cogiendo un poco de comida se acerca a él- esta es mi prometida Haruno Sakura – la pelirosa hace una reverencia

-Mucho gusto señorita Haruno- dice uno

-Igualmente señor- dice la chica sonriendo

-Que chica tan educada- dice otro- cuanto llevas aquí en Hong Kong?

-Llevaré creo 4 meses- dice ella

-Donde vivías- pregunta

-En Konoha, señor

-Es una ciudad muy bonita- sonríe él

-Gracias- responde ella con una gran sonrisa

-Sakura ve a comer un poco vale?- dice besándole en la mejilla

-Claro Kakashi- dice sonriendo y yéndose al caterín

-Es una gran chica Hatake debo reconocerle. Aunque es un chica pobre, tiene muy buena educación- responde el de antes

-Aunque sea diferente a mí yo la he elegido y por eso...-no acaba la frase cuando alguien chilla

-Socorro! Una chica se ha desmayado!- dice una pelirroja

Kakashi va deprisa donde esta la chica. Es Sakura que esta en suelo respirando muy rápidamente

-Sakura! Sakura despierta!- dice él- un vaso de agua por favor! – una chico de allí trae un vasito de agua- gracias- le tira encima de ella agua. Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos- Sakura!

-Ka-Kakashi...- dice sonriendo- lo siento, te he estropeado la reunión yo...- se vuelve a desmayar

-Sakura!- dice. Se levanta con ella en brazos y se la lleva a la salida para después irse al hospital de Tsunade-sama- Tsunade-sama! Quiero a la directora!- dice chillando

-Kakashi por favor estamos en un hospital...- dice la pelirrubia apareciendo por detrás – que pasa?- dice cuando ve a Sakura roja y desmayada- Por Dios! Que le ha pasado?

-No lo sé estábamos en una reunión y se fue a comer algo!- dice asustado- ayúdele por favor

-Rápido llevadla a una Habitación

_Sakura estaba en sueño y esta vez sabia que hacía. Vio a la niña como se reflejaba en el lago_

-_Niña!- chilla Sakura, pero cuando ella la llama lo único que hace es mirarla y salir corriendo- Espera! Solo quiero hablar contigo!- dice, pero no logra alcanzarla_

_-No estas buscando a ella verdad- dice una voz_

_-No, te estaba buscando a ti, zorro. Sal de donde estés- responde ella tranquilamente_

_-Como tu mandes- sale de entre las rama un zorro negro de 10 colas con la punta de cada ellas rosa chicle. Sus ojos verdes penetraban mucho y ese mecha le hacía más temible- Yo también te buscaba, pero hace mucho tiempo, hace 13 años..._

_-Hace trece años...Cuando yo tenía 5 años! Por qué?- pregunta ella_

_-Esa niña eres tu hace 13 años...pero ya no te acuerdas de nada. Tampoco te interesaría...-dice el zorro_

_Sakura se queda calla. Ahora todo encajaba..._

_-Yo soy el poder que alberga en tu interior, no soy mala tranquila. Me encerraron en ti al ver la cantidad de Chackra que tenia. Cuando necesites mi ayude llámame...Ahora que tendrás 18 años podrás usar el poder que hay dentro de mi..lo necesitaras...- al decir eso el zorro desaparece_

_-Espera!_

-mm...espera...mmm- dice Sakura

-Sakura despierta!- dice una voz masculina

-Sakura comienza a abrir los ojos- Kakashi?- dice un poco aturdida

-Gracias la cielo!- chilla mientras le abraza y le besa con pasión

-Qué ha pasado? Donde estoy?- pregunta un poco confundida

-Estas en el hospital. Llevas 2 días durmiendo.Es por hacer demasiado esfuerzo y que te quedaras 1 día más- el peliplateado sonríe

-Haruno, veo que estas mejor- dice Tsunade asomándose por la puerta

-Sensei...-dice sonriendo- gracias...ahora solo quiero descansar...y que Kakashi me explique todo

-Si, vale. Él lleva los dos días aquí- sonríe desapareciendo

-Es verdad?- dice ella sonriendo. Él asiente- gracia...- le besa en la frente

-Que te paso en la fiesta?- preguntó

-Me sentí mareada y me desmayé. Tuve un raro sueño...-dijo ella

-Qué tipo de sueño?- pregunta él

-No me acuerdo mucho, pero alguien me decía que si le necesitaba que le llamara des de el interior...- dice mintiendo. Se acordaba de todo, pero no quería preocuparlo

-Vale...- dice sonriendo- ahora solo descansa

-Tu también- responde haciéndole hueco en la cama. Él asiente y se duermen acurrucados

Al cabo de 24 horas Sakura fue dada de alta y se fueron en su casa. Sakura nunca le contó a su chico lo del zorro. Cada noche soñaba con él zorro o la zorra para que le explicara sobre su pasado de los 5 años

**Os ha molado??? Si no os gusta decídmelo, era para cambiar un poco la dinámica. Cuando llegue el lemon se notará...faltaran 3 capítulos para las escenitas xDD**

**He querido hacer más misterioso...**

ShinaHyuuga 


	10. Confianza

**Me había olvidado!!!! Estaba con los estudios que no me acordaba de mi pobre fanfic!**

El otro fue de relleno total, no tenía inspiración ,pero estas semanas me han ayudado mucho TT.TT Confianza? 

La misma rutina, los mismos pensamientos, las mismas caras. Para Sakura todo le era igual como cada día, esperando algún fortuito incidente. Pero nada, una rutina monótona.

Una sábado, no importa el día ni el mes ni la hora. Solo un triste sábado. Sakura estaba en el hospital rellenando unos informes o curando pequeñas y tontas heridas de los pacientes. Suspira. Pensaba que su vida sería mejor cuando se marchó de su ciudad para estar con él , Hatake Kakashi, capo de la mafia Sharingan, hombre que cuya edad supera los 20 años. Su chico, su hombre. Había sido ingenioso escapar sin decir nada a nadie? Quien sabe que habría pasado.

-Haruno, te llama tsunade-sama- dice una doctora mucho más experimentada en medicina.

Sakura suspira y asiente. Se levanta de su asiento y deja los papeles desordenados por toda la mesa. Sale de la sala y se dirige al ascensor, donde como siempre picará el botón de la última planta. Cuando llegue, Tsunade-sama le hará practicar monótonamente sus ejercicios de Chackra. Aburrido, piensa ella. Cuando llega a la sala ve que no esta sola, esta con un hombre de unos 20 años de cabello puntiagudo y negro. A primera vista sabe quien es

-Tsunade-sama, qué quería?- dice poniendo sus brazos detrás de la espalda como un gesto de indiferencia

-Sakura, durante unas semanas no podré enseñarte porqué tengo una misión importante fuera de la ciudad. En la villa de la arena hay un pequeña plaga de unos insectos que hace enfermar a la gente. Jiraya y yo iremos junto a los mejores médicos de Hong Kong- hace una pausa para ver si su alumna le sigue y prosigue- aunque tu eres buena, aún no puedes enfrentarte a misiones así, por eso dejaré al cargo del hospital a Shizune y a tu enseñamiento a Sasuke-sensei. –

-Y porqué no Kakashi-sensei- dice la alumna

-Porqué siendo algo más que sensei y alumna, no haréis nada. -Responde directamente con un tono de voz exigente

-Entiendo- dice asintiendo

-Entonces, mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento.- dice mirando al chico de su lado para que hable. Pero no dice nada, solo asiente y se marcha por la puerta.

-Hmpp...- protesta Sakura persiguiendo con la mirada los pasos de su sensei hacía la puerta y coger el ascensor para poco después desaparecer

-Ya puedes marcharte a rellenar tus últimos informes, Sakura- dice reprochando la protesta.

-Si tsunade-sama – responde con un reverencia y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta del ascensor

La monótona rutina de la chica daría un cambio imposible de predecir

Domingo. Ella, estirada en esa cama tan grande sin nadie a su lado. La soledad le daba asco. Para que estaba él si casi no le veía? Echaba de menos la olor que impregnaba su piel masculina, tocar sus músculos... y encima, ahora estaría con su sensei, que cuyo sentimientos hacía él son negativos. Ya sé ya sé pensareis que es muy egoísta por su parte, pero ella tiene otro tipo de novio pensado. Puede que le regale muchas cosas, pero a ella no le importa en absoluto, solo quiere despertar con él acurrucados el uno al otro

Suspira

Se levanta perezosamente sin ningún gusto hacerlo para ir al baño y poder mirarse en el espejo. _Horrible, _piensa. Su aspecto actual daría miedo hasta a un monstruo. Coge le peine y comienza a peinarse su fina y ondulado pelo rosa chicle y después lavarse su blanca piel . Mira la hora y son las ocho. _Demasiado pronto, _reprocha en su cabeza, los domingos comienza a las 10 y se había levantado dos horas antes. Después de quejarse de su aspecto lamentable matutino, se pone una blusa negra, cortesía de Kakashi, y unos pantalones que por la rodillas están extirpadas, se hace una cola y se va a comer algo ya un poco de animo. Se prepara un té y coge del armario unos pastelitos que compró ayer volviendo para casa. _Menos mal que la tienda de al lado tenían mis pastelitos favoritos! _Los desenvuelve y los saca de su caja _Fresa y chocolate _sonríe y lo pone encima de un plato para llevarlos al comedor y poder así estar más cómoda. Cuando llega a la mesa, se da cuenta que es más grande de lo normal, pero era la imaginación de Sakura que le hacía pasar mal. Antes comía todos los días con él, pero des de que comenzó a tener reuniones para así ganar terreno en el juego de la mafia y poder lograr su gran sueño, ser dueño de Hong Kong. Sakura se estremecía al pensar en esas palabras que oyó por primera vez en esa boca que tantas veces a saboreado.

Cuando acabó de comer, cogió la mochila con ropa dentro y para matar en tiempo se llevó el mp3 , algo que se trajo de Konoha por pura suerte. Se puso las zapatillas deportivas y cerró con llave su solitaria casa y bajó al ascensor para después salir corriendo y dirigirse al hospital. Por el camino se encontró a Neji y se paró a saludarlo

-Buenos días Neji- dice ella haciendo la típica reverencia

-Igualmente- responde él haciendo el mismo gesto- ¿A estas horas de la mañana dónde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunta

Sakura resopla- voy a los entrenamientos de tsunade-sama, perdón, corrijo, con Sasuke-sensei

-Cómo? Con Sasuke?- dice él sorprendido

-Si...tsunade-sama de va a una misión no sé cuantas semanas. Solo de pensarlo me da nauseas...- dice ella- y tu?

-Yo?- eemmm-hummm... voy a comprar- dice riendo un poco falsamente

-Así? Pero si son las 9:30...Las 9:30! Mierda! Me tengo que ir- dice saliendo corriendo y haciendo una gesto de despedida dejado a Neji un plantado allí

La pelirosa corre y salta por los tejados de esa enorme ciudad, cuando baja de un tejado se queda mirando un escaparate. Y se acerca para después poner sus manos encima del cristal y con un Uau, quedarse ahí plantada._ Es perfecto! Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya iré después..._ se aleja un poco del escaparate y se aleja corriendo directa al hospital. Cuando llega al hospital va al ascensor y allí se va cambiando de ropa, solo se cambia la camiseta por un top y unos guantes .

-Perdón...- dice saliendo del ascensor y correr hacía donde esta el pelinegro, pero tropieza con la alfombra y se queda a pocos centímetros de ese hombre que cuya mirada es indiferente

-No pasa nada- dice acercando su mano para ayudarle- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dice alejándose de ella y abriendo la puerta que da al patio de entrenamiento

-Si sensei- dice haciendo una reverencia mientras sigue al pelinegro

-Haber Haruno, por dime que hacías- dice apoyándose en un árbol

-Estábamos practicando mi Chackra, pero ayer me tenía que enseñar hacer armas con él- dice chutando un piedra

-Entiendo, yo no se mucho de eso, la verdad, pero intentaré hacer lo que pueda- dice incorporándose – primero quiero saber tu nivel de tu Chackra

-Cómo?- pregunta ella

-Fácil, tendrás que partir el árbol, sabes no soy el único con un ojo especial- dice cogiendo a Sakura y con su fuerza la pone delante del árbol- venga comienza- dice con un tono arrogante

-Vale, vale- dice enfadada_ Valla fuerza... y que ha querido decir con eso?__ Eres un poco tonta no pelirosa? Habla del ojo que tiene Kakashi.__ Su ojo? __Si su ojo, el ojo de Kakashi no es único y especial, antes había un clan con ese ojo, pero..._

-Sakura! Que coño esperas!- dice su sensei enfadado- no tengo todo el tiempo!

-Ya voy!- dice gritando_ Valla genio..._ Sakura concentra su Chackra y con un puño arranca el árbol . _La violencia te relaja para no así matar a ese estúpido sensei que tengo como superior. Le odio!-_

-Muy bien Sakura, veo que dominas bien el Chackra- _Eso lo podría saber yo sin que me lo digieras ...imbécil..._- Pero, con tu poco Chackra es imposible

-Cómo?- dice ella enfadada apretando su puño derecho

-Tsunade-sama me habló tu potencial con el Chackra, pero veo que exageraba bastante contigo

-Pero serás...- hace un golpe con el pie en suelo y se acerca a otra árbol. _Ya sé que no nos llevamos bien estúpido zorro, pero necesito que me ayudes. __Vale pelirosa, pero solo porqué tu sensei también me ha llamado floja_ El Chackra de Sakura aumenta y golpea el árbol con fuerza que hace arrancar el árbol con raíces incluidas- Así te va bien sensei? Cuando quiero practicar conmigo bien avísame y vendré con mucho gusto.- Se acerca a al pelinegro que parece sorprendido- Que seas mi sensei no significa que te respete , entendido?- dice ella , para si alejarse de él y entrar en el despacho

-Pero que?- Sasuke se gira- Haruno espera!- dice haciendo para a Sakura

Sakura se gira- si sensei?- pregunta

Sasuke se queda inmóvil- Aún no hemos acabado- responde

-Voy a buscar agua solamente- dice sonriendo mientras entra al despacho y sacar de su mochila agua para bebérsela. Vuelve a salir- que hacemos ahora sensei?

- Cómo veo que tsunade tenía razón voy a enseñarte hacer tu primera técnica, Entiendes?- Sakura asiente – vale, cuál es tu especialidad cuando ibas a Konoha?

Sakura comienza pensar. Era bastante penosa haciendo los jutsus, para así decirlo- no sé ninguno...- dice riendo

-Qué?- dice indiferente al gesto de Sakura- Por favor, pero a que escuela fuiste? A veces pienso porque estas aquí...- dice enfadado por tanta inutilidad

Sakura estaba muy avergonzada – lo siento sensei...- su mejillas estaban rojas y su cara parecía que había visto la muerte

Sasuke suspira- para eso yo estoy aquí no?- dice poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de Sakura, pero ella aparta la mano con brusquedad. Él se sorprende de su acto pero razona los hechos- es verdad, sólo él puede poner sus manos encima de tu pelo. Lo siento- dice y se aleja de ella. Qué había sido eso? Había sido amable con ella? Qué era ese sentimiento? Sasuke ya no razonaba ni sus actos- venga, te voy a enseñar nuevas técnicas- volvió a su carácter de sensei indiferente.

-Hai...- Dice asintiendo con la cabeza- que técnica será?- pregunta

-Esos serán tus deberes, diseñar un Jutsu especial para ti y luego enseñarme cual es y practicarlo. Vale?- Sakura asiente aún triste- ya puedes irte – dice él

´-Adiós Sensei- Sakura se marcha dejando solo a Sasuke

-Qué coño me pasa?- decía el pelinegro poniendo su mano en la frente

Sakura salió del hospital para dirigirse a la tienda de antes. Cuando lleva ve que no esta. Bajó la mirada y suspiró _Otro día será..._

-Buscas esto?- dice una voz detrás suya .

Sakura se gira y sonríe- Kakashi!- le abraza. Él solo le besa, primero en los labios después en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara – Cómo lo supiste?- dice ella

-Cuando pasaba por aquí en mi moto te he visto como mirabas el escaparate y cuando he visto lo que mirabas te lo he comprado sabiendo a la hora que saldrías- dice sonriendo

-Kakashi cuando quieres eres un cielo- dice sonriendo

-Yo siempre lo soy!- dice reprochando

-Bueno eso hay que hablarlo- dice riendo , cuando él puso sus manos en la cintura para acercarla- Kakashi...- ella se sonrojo mucho. Las manos cambian de posición y la rodean

-Te he echado de menos- dice besándola en el cuello- echaba de menos tu olor

Ella solo ríe un poco- yo también yo me despertaba sola en la habitación y siempre llegabas tarde al apartamento- dice posando sus manos en las de él

- No era mi culpa... sabes yo trabajo- susurra en la oreja de ella haciendo que se estremezca. Hacía tanto que no sentía esos sentimientos. Sakura cerró los ojos, parecía que se había vuelto enamorar del mismo hombre- Sakura..- susurraba el hombre en la oreja de ella.- tenemos que irnos

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y muy roja se separó de él- ah, si si- dice sonriendo- vamos?

Kakashi solo asintió – pero yo voy en moto y tengo que pasarme por la oficina y...- Sakura le interrumpió besándolo. Cuando le había bajado la máscara?

-Tranquilo, yo... ya me he acostumbrado a estar sola, bueno casi...- dice sonriendo- me voy adelantando adiós- dice ella saltando a una edificio y desapareciendo

-Casi?- dice él dice confundido y a la vez mosqueado por el comentario de Sakura. Celos?

_Mierda! Estoy harta..._dice la pelirosa secándose las lagrimasDespués de aquel incidente Sakura se había parado en un edificio para poder pensar mejor _Siempre me deja sola y yo... y yo había comprado esto..._Ella abre la cajita rosa que en su interior guardaba un dos collares que se unían en uno _Soy una estúpida..._Dice arrugándola caja y con fuerza la estampa contra la pared que tiene a 100 m de ella. Los dos collares quedan rotos por el impacto. _Soy un estúpida..._ Comienza a llorar _Me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones con Kakashi..._

En la otra punta de la ciudad, en una oficina. Se estaba haciendo una reunión muy importante. Eran las cinco personas más importantes del clan

- Hay que hacer algo con Akatsuki!- dice un hombre en la sala- Están cogiendo terreno y no podemos tolerarlo!

-Eso es verdad. Kakashi, hay que hacer algo urgentemente- dice otro- Si nos quitan terreno tendremos que huir de la ciudad!

-Tranquilizaos chicos- dice el peliplateado- Solo hay que tener paciencia hasta que sea el momento. paciencia.

- Y eso cuando!- contesta el primero- yo ya estoy harta de esperar, desde que llegó esa mocosa no haces nada! Te has vuelto un blando!

PUM! Por toda la sala de oyó la bofetada por parte de Kakashi- Nunca digas eso de Sakura, vale? Ella es fuerte, siempre esta sola y se hace la positiva, pero en verdad necesita a alguien quien le haga sentir bien...y yo nunca estoy allí!- dice dando un golpe en la mesa

Kakashi..- dice el más pequeño del grupo- vete.

Qué?- dice él, sorprendido

-Te necesita no? A demás, creo que Sakura esconde algo..- dice él- en las clases siempre esta distraída mirando el cielo, como si se hablará a si misma.- dice

-Gracias- dice sonriendo- Me voy! La reunión acaba aquí. Todo el mundo asiente. Kakashi baja solo por el ascensor _Qué querrá decir con eso, además las palabras de Sakura...no comprendo nada joder!_ Dice dando un golpe en la pared de metal. Cuando llega al garaje coge la moto y se va corriendo al su casa

Sakura ya esta en casa, no hacia nada solo miraba al jarrón con flores que había comprado hace unos días con Ten Ten y Hinata

_Siempre lo mismo..._

_No le hagas caso! Te tienes a ti mismo y a mí_

_Pero vine aquí, dejando Konoha! Toda mi vida!_

_Pst... y a mi que! Pero si tu estas así por ese cabrón y no me importa tu vida pasada_

_Pero..._

_Tu eres fuerte estúpida rosa!_

DiNg- DoNg

Suena la puerta principal

_Será Kakashi? Es imposible, hoy se ha llevado las llaves no?_

_Tengo muy mal presentimiento_

De pronto de hace el silencio, no se oye nada

_Noto algo y no me gusta nada, estúpida ten quidado_

_Hai._

Sakura se acerca a la puerta poco a poco

PUM!

De pronto, la puerta explota, Sakura queda malherida en un rincón. Tiene una mano dislocada y muchas heridas- Mierda- Poco a poco se le van cerrando los ojos por el polvo que ha hecho la explosión , le lloran los ojos

_Sakura! Maldita sea Sakura pon atención! Sakura¡_

Un hombre tapado esta la cabeza se acerca a ella y con un simple toque en la nuca cae desmayada- tal como dijo el jefe- dice riendo, coge a la pelirosa y sale por donde ha entrado

Cuando llega Kakashi, se queda ahí inmóvil por tanta brutalidad- Sakura?-

De la mano de Kakashi cae un una cajita negra que en tu interior ahí dos colgantes con forma de corazón donde las inscripciones son las mismas_ Kakashi y Sakura _

**JAJAJAJA! Soy mala verdad? Pues os tendréis que esperar un semana, pk me voy a al pueblo **

**Gracias por leer el fanfic**

**Estaré haciendo otro fanfic, pero de idea original, cuando la comience, ya avisaré, pero el nombre lo tengo ya "Elemental"**

**Espero le os paseis ******


	11. Sakura, Ataca!

Bueno Bueno! Aquí mi fanfic prometido :P

**Lo siento si he tardado mucho, pero estaba en el pueblo como he dicho. **

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que me apoya! Os quiero! Mis escritos no sería lo mismo sin vosotros.**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba, ya he acabado mi otro fanfic, espero que lo leáis por favor!**

**Sakura, Ataca!**

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos con dolor. Cuando los abrió vio que no estaba en su piso. Era un cuarto mugriento con una cama, un grifo y una silla. También había una pequeña ventana que daba a un patio con una planta en el medio sin vida, las hojas estaban repartida alrededor. Sakura estaba atada en la cama por las cuatro extremidades. La luz le cegaba el resto de la habitación. De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo aparecer una sombra

- Veo que te has despertado pequeña Sakura- al oír la voz, comenzó a temblar. Era él? Cómo había llegado a esto? Sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse, para no saltar lagrimas cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo, en su cabeza llamaba a Kakashi una y otra vez, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. El joven se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara- No se que ha visto él en ti, eres un niñata llorica- dice pegándole con fuerza- te quedarás aquí y no te moverás en mucho tiempo- La desata y sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Sakura comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Kakashi...- susurró mientras miraba por la ventana- ven a buscarme...- 

En la otra parte de la ciudad. Un hombre de pelo gris buscaba por la casa algo que necesitaba

-Sakura!- chillaba por la habitación.- Mierda, esto por mi culpa- se maldecía dando un golpe en la mesa que la partió en dos- Quien halla echo eso, lo pagará con su vida.- Kakashi cogió su chaqueta, se la puso encima y se dirigió a su despacho dando una orden a sus 5 subordinados. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Kakashi se levantó- Sakura ha sido secuestrada- dijo con un tono frió. Todos se quedaron callados. Como habían llegado a este punto tan rastrero? Gente así no se merecía nada, tenían que sufrir, es más, morir.- Quiero que la busquéis por todos los clanes enemigos que aún existen por esta zona. Quiero que los derrotéis uno a uno sin piedad y buscar a Sakura es lo más importante- el peliplateado estaba tan furioso. Los cinco asintieron y se fueron por la puerta. Kakashi se quedó solo. Dió un golpe en la mesa- Sakura te encontraré cueste lo que cueste. 

Sakura no durmió casi en los diez días que estuvo encerrada. Los subordinados le traían de comer y le dejaban al lado de la puerta, pero no comía. El jefe se dio cuenta que se había adelgazado y hizo obligar a la chica a comer, la ataban y ponerle la comida en la boca. Volvió a su estado y comenzó a comer ella sola. Se la veía más blanca al estar encerrada tantos días, pero tenía fe en Kakashi y todas las noches miraba el cielo buscando algo. Su mirada estaba perdida siempre. Sus ojos rosados se habían marchitado. El jefe la visitada cada día, y cada día le daba más pena verla. El día 11 de su encarcelamiento la fue a visitar por la noche. La chica estaba llorando mientras miraba por la ventana. Susurraba el nombre del pelo gris. En un flash, la reconoció de antes, como si la hubiera visto en algún sitio, pero no sabia donde. El hombre se quedo en la puerta y se fue

-_Esta vez se ha quedado en la puerta Sakura.- dijo su voz interna- te ves muy mal y estas decayendo poco a poco._

_-Me de igual todo, pero él me está buscando, lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón y nunca perderé la fe. Si muero, moriré con la esperanza de que me encuentre...-_Por primera vez en eso días, la chica sonrió sinceramente.

- He oído, gracias a los subordinados, que tu hombre esta derrumbando todos los clanes de Hong Kong. Son muchos sabias? – dijo para animarla, pero ella los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho.- perdón yo...

Sakura se quedó sin habla. Kakashi hacía eso por ella? Tanta violencia procedía de su clan? Se sentía sucia por tanta guerra, era su culpa. Se acercó a la puerta principal y comenzó a llamar la atención de los guardias

- Que quieres estúpida?- contestó uno

- Quiero hablar con el jefe- contestó. Los dos rieron- No lo digo en broma, lo quiero ver ya- dijo seria. Los dos guardas asintieron y uno fue a buscar a su superior. En poco segundos la puerta se abrió, pero era un subordinado- Dónde está él?- preguntó

- Dice que te espera en su despacho- dice el chico- Te acompañaré hasta allí, pero te ataré las manos- la chica asintió y ya con las manos atadas siguió al chico

El clan Sharingan comenzó a sonarse por toda Hong Kong. Había destruido a 6 clanes en 12 días. Unos hacían pactos para no ser eliminados, otros se negaban y la consecuencia era la destrucción total. Pero aún no encontraban a Sakura, cada día que pasaba, Kakashi se volvía más loco. Estaba obsesionado con esa chica, nunca había estado tan atado a una chica. Como era posible que una niña de 18 años le hacía perder el control. Supo enseguida el porqué. Le había querido igualmente sabiendo quien era y toda su vida. Ella nunca se había asustado, siempre le decía que veía una persona hermosa y que su vida profesional no le importaba. Siempre que oía eso, su corazón le latía más fuerte y más ganas le daban ganas de hacerla suya, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Algo pasaría si se acostaban, cambiarían las cosas? No lo sabía. Se estiró en la cama y olió las sabanas. Aroma a Sakura. Rápidamente tuvo que ir al lavabo y masturbarse. Con ella podía soportarlo, pero sin ella... La vida era todo sexo. Todos los días antes que desapareciera soñaba que la violaba tantas veces como podía, pero ahora esos sueños no aparecían. El chico se sentó en una silla y puso sus manos encima de los ojos queriendo esconder las lagrimas que querían caer, pero no le salían. Su corazón estaba vacío sin ella.

Sakura entró en el despacho. Era un sitio grande, el color de las paredes eran blancos, pero tenía dibujos pintados que podía encontrar el significado. A los lados habían cinco sillas en cada pared. En la puerta principal habían dos esculturas de dos dragones, uno blanco y otro negro. A la chica le asustó. En las paredes habían mapas de las villas ocultas. Se dio cuenta que Konoha estaba en una de ellas. Se quedó un rato mirándolo hasta que el subordinado le empujó. Al final de todo había una mesa rectangular de color negro y la silla de detrás era roja. La chica se sentó en una silla que había al frente de la mesa.

-Qué querías?- preguntó

- Quiero que contactes con Kakashi –él rió- He oído que esta eliminando a muchos clanes por mi búsqueda. Quiero que le llames. 

- Cómo te has enterado?- preguntó un poco extrañado

Sakura no sabía que decir, en un instante se le ocurrió un mentira- Los subordinados y los guardias son tan estúpidos que se ponen a hablar de las actualidades- dijo con malicia – Tendrías que contratar a otros.

El hombre ríe- Tienes un buen oído, demasiado- dice sospechado del chica.- pero volviendo al tema. No soy estúpido, si llamo a Kakashi destruirá mi clan. Pero a lo mejor haré una excepción contigo con algo a cambio- dijo acercándose a ella y oliendo su pelo y poco después besándole con lengua. Sakura intentaba resistirse, así que le mordió el labio haciéndole sangre- Estúpida!- enfadado la pone encima de la mesa y comienza a desnudarla. Sakura estaba asustada y tenía miedo. De pronto tuvo un flash. _Podría intentarlo, pero no lo sé..._ Pero tenía que ponerse en acción, el hombre le había arrancado la camiseta y comenzaba a besarle y hacerle chupetones por todo el cuerpo. Sakura recuerda un técnica que tsunade le había enseñado: hacer una arma con el Chackra, la mujer hacía agujas y las clavaba en los árboles. No se acordaba mucho de la técnica, pero intentaría probar con otra cosa. Un escalofrío le hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. El hombre le estaba besando los senos!

- Para ya!- comenzó a llorar y a resistirse mucho. Las cuerdas le hacían sangre y marcas. En un acto de defensa mordió al hombre en el hombre arrancándole carne. Él le dio una bofetada a ella dejándole una marca roja en toda la cara.

-Estúpida, creías que podrías conmigo?- ríe y comienza a tocarle los pezones, la chica comenzó a gemir mientras lloraba- Ahora disfrutas?- comenzó hacerlo más fuerte y la chica lloraba más. Pateaba con fuerte sin ningún beneficio alguno. Sakura con un acto de fuerza y valentía comenzó a crear Chackra en su mano creando así una arma. Lo había conseguido! Había creado su primera técnica: había echo unas agujas como sus dedos y estaban clavados en sus uñas. Rápidamente corto las cuerdas y les clavó las largas uñas en la el pecho. El gimió de dolor- Puta!- chilló. Antes desmayarse llamó a los guardias- Llevadla a su calabozo. Me pensaré tu preposición. Ya te lo diré- y se desmayó. Sakura fue empujada a su habitación. Fue castigada duramente con latigazos. Los chillidos se oían por todo el edificio. Cuando acabaron, Sakura estaba semidesnuda llena de sangre y de marcas.

Sakura se levantó dolorosamente y se puso a mirar las estrellas.- Kakashi, duraré por ti..- y se desmayó en el suelo llorando.

Kakashi notó un puntazo en el corazón. Sentía que la pelirosa sufría- Sakura, estas pasando dolor, lo notó, pero te buscaré, hasta matar el último clan!- de pronto aparecía un subordinado, el más joven de todos- Qué pasa?- preguntó él

Sakura abrió los ojos aún doliéndole los latigazos. Le había despertado el agua que le habían echado, gemía de dolor

- El jefe te está esperando-dice un guardia. Ella se levantó y volvió a ser atada. Mientras iba por el pasillo, sus visión se iba doblando. A veces se caía y al final fue llevada a rastas y la dejaron arrodillada en el mismo despacho donde casi la violan, aún lo recordaba con miedo.

- Qué tal estas Sakura?- dice riendo el hombre. Se acerca a ella y la levanta por le cuello- Yo ya me encuentro mejor, mis médicos me curaron, pero a ti te veo de pena- la pega dejándola estirada en el suelo, ella se levanta y le mira a los ojos con odio- He decidido rechazar tu petición, no me vale la pena. Sólo quiero que Kakashi elimine a todos- ríe. Sakura se iba enfadando aún más. Odiaba que él hablara así de su peliplateado- Me han informado que ya ha eliminado a 10 clanes. Sabías que somos más de 100 aquí?- Sakura se sorprendió de la cifra.

- Porqué?- pregunta ella llorando- porqué tengo que sufrir? Yo no he hecho nada!- dice gritando. Poco a poco notó que las heridas le dolían menos ¿Qué era esa sensación ardiente, pero a la vez agradable?

- Tu eres el punto flaco de Kakashi! No lo sabías? El está loco por ti y quiero saber su límite.- Sakura no creía lo que oía.- pero vi cuando quise violarte que aún eres virgen- dice girándose- No eres nada!

Mientras que el hombre hablaba, Sakura se iba enfureciendo. Su cuerpo comenzó a incrementar mucho Chackra. 

- Para- interrumpió la chica

-Qué te pasa Sakura? Te molesta que te insulte?- dice riéndose en su cara- Tu y tu estúpido novio no valéis nada! Eres su juguete sexual!

- Para!- a Sakura le dolía la cabeza y comenzaba a marearse, había acumulado tanto Chackra que su cuerpo no podía. Gotas de sudor recorrían su cara 

-Para él no eres nada!

- Si que lo soy! Me dijo que me quería!- respondió ella

- Pero aún eres virgen, estúpida!

- Y qué?

- Que crees que hará contigo después de hacer el amor. Para es sólo es sexo! Simplemente. Tu solo eres una niñata inmadura!

La pelirosa puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y se agacho. No aguantaba más, esas palabras hizo que su corazón le doliera más, pero su Chackra aumentaba por momentos, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta ser solo una línea. El tono Rosado se sus ojos fue más intenso. Poco a poco se levanto como si solo fuera una vida sin sentido. Dentro suyo, ella sentía que flotaba.

"_Dame tu cuerpo..."._

" Porqué "

"_Puedes soportar más Chackra... tu organismo se esta dañando. Si me das tu cuerpo, yo controlaré todo."_

" Puedo confiar en ti?"

"_Hazlo, o con el tiempo, tu cuerpo irá haciéndote más daño y morirás sufriendo..._

Sakura pensó unos segundos

"Vale"

"_Cierra los ojos, cuando despiertes todo habrá cabado..."_

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, primero sintió que le arrancaban de su cuerpo, que algo que atravesaba, después no sintió nada. En ese momento El hombre se acercó a ella con la intención de volver a intentar violarla. Cuando quiso cogerla ella le pegó en la mano

- Estúpida, así sufrirás más. Quiero ver la cara de Kakashi cuando te vea moribunda mientras pierdes la virginidad. Sólo serás un desecho para él

- Tu y tus comentarios- dijo Sakura. Se puso de recta y con esos ojos le miró. El chico se echo atrás. Ella solo rió- Ahora te asustas?- preguntó ella

- Tu no eres Sakura- dijo con un tono serio- Qué eres?

-Y tu lo preguntas?- la chica se acercó a él y con la técnica que hizo antes, le arañó dejándole una marca en la cara- Yo aún me acuerdo de ti...- Susurró en la oreja de él

- Tu eres...

**Os a gustado? Si queréis que ponga más cosas, solo decidme. Vuestra opinión cuenta mucho!**

**El siguiente episodio: la nueva Técnica de Sakura. Kakashi, sálvala! **

**Qué pasara con Itachi y Sakura? Habrá lucha? Kakashi llegará a tiempo para ver el segundo rostro de Sakura?**


	12. La nueva técnica de Sakura!

Aquí el capítulo esperado

**Aquí el capítulo esperado! Gracias a vosotros he mejorado en muchas cosas :) he ido perfeccionado mi fanfic y el otro también. Os agradezco de corazón. Sois los mejores!!**

**Al final de mi capítulo pondré propuesta y quiero que voteis!**

**la nueva Técnica de Sakura. Kakashi, sálvala!**

"_Que calidez.." _sentía que flotaba en un vacío. Frío,hacía en ese sitio, pero ella sentía calidez en el cuerpo, en su pecho. _"Donde estoy?" _Se preguntó a si misma. No se acordaba de nada lo sucedido, ni quien era. Solo sabía que estaba allí y nada más, acurrucada en si misma. Poco a poco sintió que un suelo aparecía y ella estaba estirada, desnuda, sin nada. Se levantó lentamente, como si de un sueño dulce se despertaba. Se encontraba en un bosque, con un lago. El cielo era de un azul claro, y pocas nubes se veían el horizonte. Sonrió. Era un sitio muy hermoso, pero le resultaba conocido, como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí. El viento jugaba con su melena rosa. Sentía que el aire era puro, inspiró y luego expiró.

" _Sakura_"

La chica se giró, pero no vio nada. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, pero por más que intentaba recordar, no podía

" _Sakura_"

La chica se giró otra vez . Una niña, una dulce niña mirándola con eso ojos turquesas. Sonrió

" _Quien eres?" _preguntó la chica. La niño no respondió , solamente alzo la mano, como si quisiera que ella le cogiera. "_Quieres llevarme algún sitio?"_ Ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa. La chica le cogió la mano y le llevó hasta al lago, se sentaron. "_Qué me quieres enseñar?_.

" _Los que somos, Sakura_"

"_No te entiendo"_ La niña no dijo nada. De pronto, la chica comenzó a recordar todo. Ese era su nombre, Sakura. Puso sus manos encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Muchas palabras se le metieron en la cabeza: Kakashi, el zorro, secuestro... Comenzó a ver las cosas claras. En ese momento entendió las palabras de la niña _"Eres el recuerdo de mi infancia?" _La niña asintió "_Porqué quiso olvidarlo? Mi memoria...Porqué?_

" _El zorro..."_ Contestó la niña. Sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Así que aún vives? Que poca consideración tienes conmigo- dijo el hombre

Tu eres la causa de mi desgracia, maldito Uchiha!- dijo la pelirosa

Si no fuera por mi, no existirías!- él activó su Sharingan- Nunca pudiste con mi fuerza, y ahora no será un excepción.- El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, pero lo esquivó y con un Kunai, se lo clavó en la espalda. Chilló de dolor

Tu ira solo te llevará a la desgracia. Itachi Uchiha!- la pelirosa Formó en sus mano una gran bola negra y se la tiró a Itachi. Pero cuando iba acercándose a él, la bola desaparecía- Pero qué?- Vio los ojos del hombre. Mangekyou Sharingan - Quieres jugar de verdad? Pues así será.

"_No te entiendo..."_

" _El zorro, ella hizo olvidarte de todo..."_

" _Porqué?"_

La niña agachó la cabeza. Aún tenía los ojos húmedos, pero su sonreía._ "Dolor" _Solo dijo eso

Sakura se quedó pensativa, no entendía las palabras de ella. Si esa niña quería ayudarla, porqué se lo hacía tan difícil. "_Quiero ese dolor..."_

La niña la miró _" Es lo que quieres, Sakura? Quieres sufrir más?"_ Sakura no sabía que decir, se quedó callada mirando al lago.

Piensas matarme con eso, Sakurita? No creo...- dijo el Uchiha.- Katon: Gōkakyū no JutsuKaton- de pronto una gran bola de fuego se abalanzaba hacía ella, no la pudo esquivar, impactó contra el estómago de ella dejándola mal herida- Pensaba que había cogido un buen recipiente para ti, pero me equivoqué- rió

Cállate imbécil- chilló enfadada. Escupió sangre – sabes nada de mi ni de ella.- Volvió hacer una gran bola., era mucha más grande que la otra.- Intenta esquivar esto!- la chica se dirigió hasta él, lo esquivó, pero no se dio cuenta que ella lo atacó por detrás con la bola- Nunca bajes la guardia!- y con un patada lo envió lejos. _"Mierda, esto gasta mucho" _La respiración de la pelirosa era rápida, le costaba mucho. El impacto del fuego le había dolido mucho. Se acercó al individuo y puso su pie en la espalda de él- Me arruinaste la vida y me hiciste sufrir. Ahora pagarás por tus actos.- con una patada le dio media vuelta y se alejó de él- creo que aún puedes, no serás el gran Itachi Uchiha por nada- ríe- levanta- le da otra patada haciendo que le saliera sangre por la boca

Te arrepentirás de esto. Maldita!- se limpia y se levanta para atacar otra vez

"_Quieres sufrir más?" _Volvió a repetir. Sakura no dijo nada. Su infancia era tan dolorosa? Por eso había olvidado?. Agachó la cabeza. La niña sonrió _"Tu aún sufres, por alguien, verdad?_ Sakura se quedó sorprendida. "_Dímelo Sakura, quien te hace sufrir."_

"_Yo..." _Sabia exactamente que nombre tendría que decir, pero le resultaba difícil. _"Kakashi...el me hace sufrir. Pero es por mi. Yo sufro por él. Me preocupa, siempre llega tarde y es porqué esta en peligro. Ahora él sufre, lo sé y es por mi .Sabiendo eso, me duele el pecho, cada vez que pienso en eso... "_ Miró a la niña, aún tenía los ojos húmedos. "_Tus ojos, porqué no lloras? _Preguntó ella

"_Aún no puedo llorar"_ Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos estaba cansados, pero ella más. Sabía que Itachi era fuerte, pero le había clavado varios shurikens y kunais por todo el cuerpo. Ella había sido herida varias veces por el Amaterasu y la Técnica de las Llamas del Fénix. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, los pantalones negros que llevaba se habían quemado tanto que parecía unos shorts. De la camiseta quedaba solamente la parte de arriba. Pero la ropa del Uchiha estaban intactas. "_Mierda" _pensó, tenía todos los músculos entumecidos y casi no se podía mover.

Estas tan cansada que no puedes ni moverte, que pena. Me pensaba que el 3r experimento saldría, pero veo que no.- Sakura apretó sus dientes, enfadada. Él le miró con superioridad, se acercó y de un patada le dejó en el suelo.- Eres penosa intentando ser fuerte- ríe- Inútil!- comenzó a golpearle, ella se quedó ahí inmóvil, dejando ser machada. _"Los siento Sakura, te hice una promesa, pero no la puedo cumplir...NO!" _Cogió la pierna de Itachi y le lanzó hacía la pared. Le cogió por el cuello y le miró a los ojos. Colmillos, dientes afilados le habían aparecido en esa boca tan pequeña, sus ojos se habían contraído más, eran ojos de rabia y deseos de matar a esa persona que ahogaba.- Piensas con eso asustarme? Que pena me das.- volvió a activar su Mangekyou Sharingan y con un ataque de Amaterasu la echó hacía atrás dejándola en el suelo. Ella se levantó sin más

- Imbécil...- susurró- No acabarás conmigo tan fácilmente, si muero, moriremos los dos!- chilló abalanzándose sobre él.

De pronto la pelirosa sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón _"Me duele.." _

"_Ella y tu sois lo mismo.." _dijo sonriendo. Ella besó a Sakura, se levantó y desapareció entre los árboles " _Acuérdate" _Dijo antes de perderse en ese bosque que no tenía nunca final

"_Espera! No me dejes sola..."_ Frío, ella tenía. Comenzó a llorar. De pronto los ojos se le cerraron a poco a poco y sintió como su mente se alejada de ese sitio dejándola otra vez en ese vacío. "_Soledad.."_ Pensó por última vez.

A Sakura no le quedaba Chackra, pero seguía en pie defendiéndose como podía, esquivando patadas, moviéndose rápida para que Itachi no le atacara con el Sharingan. ÉL le clavó un kunai en el estomago. La pelirosa escupió sangre y se arrodilló poniendo sus mano en el suelo para no desmayarse y perder el combate. Tenía que durar fuera como fuera!

Patético...- se acercó a ella y le levantó por el cuello levantándola con las uñas. Ella chilló de dolor. Intentó soltarse, pero el las hundía hasta hacerle sangre.- Te mataré, así yo podré ganar terreno en Hong Kong!- la lanzó lejos con una patada en la cara. Estaba allí tirada, sin poder moverse. – Patético...- repitió otra vez

" _ya ni puedo más...sabía que no ganaría, aún soy débil" _levantó la mano derecha para mirársela _"Con esta mano tenía haberle matado..." _De la poco fuerza que le quedaba, su mano inconsciente mente volvió en el suelo. De pronto, Sakura recordó algo que le sería útil. _"Si lo hago, habría posibilidades de que le hiriera gravemente, pero si matarle ya que usaría lo que me queda, pero si fallo, Sakura volverá y tendrá que luchar sola..." _No había marcha atrás, si quería ganar tenía que intentarlo. Se levantó poco a poco, aguantándose en la pared para no caer.

Aún quieres luchar?- rió- me lo pones muy fácil!- Activó otra vez el Mangekyō Sharingan – moriras viendo me gran técnica: Susano!- comenzó a crear mucha Chackra en su cuerpo.

Sakura comenzó a crear sellos con las manos, cuando acabó sus manos relucían un rosa incandescente- El que me lo pone fácil eres tu! Muere!- _"Sakura, aquí esta tu nueva técnica, úsala bien.."_ Pensó antes de que una fuerte explosión se produjera en ese edificio

De pronto, el calor de su pecho desapareció, asustada, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Allí se encontró una chica, igual que ella. Su cuerpo presentaba arañazos y quemaduras. Tenía el pelo corto y despeinado. También estaba desnuda. Comenzó abrir los ojos

"_Sakura, ya se ha acabado..." _Quiso responder, pero lo le salía la voz. Sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente. Sakura no supo que decir. "_Somos lo mismo Sakura. Algún día lo comprenderás..." _La mujer desapareció en un manto de pétalos de cerezo.

"_Esa sensación..."_ Pensó .Era como la primera vez que llegó a este lugar. Cuando pestañeó ella estaba en esa habitación, estaba en pie, sin moverse. No había nadie . Estaba todo quemado, los muebles eran cenizas y el techo había desaparecido. Quiso moverse, pero el primer intentó, cayó al suelo _"Músculos entumecidos" _Respondió en su cabeza. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Se miró en un pequeño cristal de algún espejo. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado, pero no había llegado a sus órganos. Tenía grandes heridas en los brazos que parecían ser de un arma arrojadiza. Intentó curarse, pero parecía que estaba al límite, lo único que podía hacer era estar allí inmóvil. De pronto oyó unos pasos rápidos y constantes. Se pararon en la puerta. La respiración de es personas era muy rápida y entrecortadamente. Se le oía el corazón des de donde estaba la pelirosa

Sakura!- La chica comenzó a llorar al oír su nombre. Quiso girarse pero no pudo

Has venido...- solo dijo, comenzó a ver todo doble y sus piernas comenzaron a fallecer. Iba a desmayarse, pero no tocó el suelo, le había cogido. Le miró a los ojos, y con un beso de parte de ella, se desmayó- Kakashi...- susurró sonriendo. En sus ojos habían sus primeras lagrimas de felicidad. Ya podía dormir en paz.

**Espero que os halla gustado! Aunque es corta, se puede decir que es la continuación de la otra :)**

**Quiero poner incluir personajes en la historia, así que nombraré algunos. Decidme cual queréis :9**

**Sai**

**Shikamaru**

**Anko**

**Temari**

**Iruka- sensei**

**Kiba**

**Estos son los nombres. Espero preguntas por vuestra parte! Sobre la historia :)**

**No es para hacer publicidad, solo quiero que entreis en mi nuevo pk al ser original no se pasa nadia TT.TT solo entras y dad opinión**

/s/4149547/1/Elemental

**Aunque tenga nombre, aún no lo tengo pensado el real. Pero espero que os paseís **


	13. Volver a ser yo misma

**Aquí el capítulo esperado**

**Quiero comunicar 2 noticias:**

**La mala: estaré un tiempo sin hacer fic por qué no tengo tiempo**

**La bueno: que otra chica lo hará por mi! Se pondrá en seudónimo Aruka. Espero que la tratéis bien (es muy buena haciendo escenas. OS LO JURO! :P)**

**Volver a ser yo misma.**

Sus pensamientos se desvanecían en una mar profundo.

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente sin saber donde estaba. Intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba todo envenado por algo blanco. Veía borroso, pero podía diferenciar los objetos que habían a su lado. Flores, regalos, fotografías. Los miraba sin saber el por qué, sin explicaciones se yacía allí, en una cama blanca, en una habitación de un mismo color.

Giró un poco el cuello para encontrarse una pequeña ventana que daba a la gran ciudad, parecía estar en un octavo piso, pues podía admirar los tejados de los edificios.

Levantó dolorosamente la cabeza para encontrarse un cuerpo, allí, con su cabeza posándose en la cama, parecía dormido.

La chica intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor de las quemaduras hizo su cara pusiera un mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué estaba quemada por todas partes?

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y después por la nuca. ¡Sorpresa! Su pelo estaba cortado. Se toco el su pelo chicle para no creer que era verdad, pero si.

Finalmente se sentó en posándose en el cojín y mirando a ese hombre. Aún sus ojos veían doble, pero sabía quien era.

Su pelo gris parecía estar sucio, posiblemente había estado allí des de hace mucho. En sus ojos aparecían ojeras de no dormir. No llevaba su protector en el ojo.

Cuando ella le observaba, le miraba con ojos de dulzura.

Aún se acordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez des de hacía 10 días. Por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir, pero solo duró poco pues se desmayó.

No sabía cuando llevaba en ese sitio, pero sabía que mucho.

En su brazo llevaba inyectado un suero para no sentir dolor ,pero el cuerpo le dolía mucho!

Acercó su mano envenada a la cabeza del chico y lo fregó para despertarlo

-Hmp...- murmuró. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró los ojos jade de la chica mientras sonreía- Sakura..- dijo dormido. – Sakura!!- se acercó a la chica y rápido se abalanzó para abrazarla.- te has despertado! Te has despertado!- decía

- Kakashi me haces daño!- decía

- Perdón!- se apartó de la chica y la besó dulcemente con la máscara puesta

La chica se puso roja y se escondió bajo las sabanas

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado

- Es que hacía mucho que no te besaba...- de la respuesta, Kakashi rió. – A demás...- sus ojos se humedecieron- Cuando me...- comenzó a llorar- él casi...y yo...

- Tranquila- puso su brazo en el pelo de la chica, pero ella apartó su mano

- me toques! Mi pelo...es corto...- se escondió entre las sabanas- lo odio...

- Tonta!- chillo. Ella sacó un poco la cabecita asustada- ¿Crees que te querré menos por tu pelo? Te quiero por lo que eres...

- ...

Venga Sakura sal de ahí- dijo dulcemente

- ...

- Vale! Lo haré por las malas!- cogió las sabanas y las tiró al suelo

N- o!!- se puso roja. Iba desnuda, pero llevaba todo el cuerpo envenado y gracias a eso no se le veía nada, pero sus curvas se notaban mucho y eso le ponía mucho.- No mires!- la pelirosa se encogía en su mismo

- Pero si estas muy guapa..- se subió a la cama y se puso encima de la chica.

- K-akashi!- comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, pero el cogió sus manos

- ¿No crees que me pegas mucho? Te salvé la vida...- su cuerpo estaba a centímetros de la figura envenada de la chica. Ella estaba muy roja y desviaba la mirada del chico.- Sakura...- susurró en el oído de ella.

PUM!

Golpe en la cabeza del peliplateado

- Auch!- se quejó él

- Tendrías que dejar descansar a Haruno

- Tsunade-sama!!- exclamó ella sonriente

- Buenos días – respondió ella- Me gustaría examinarte las quemaduras – Le clavó la mirada a Kakashi, él se apartó asustado.

Cuando Tsunade echaba esas miradas, mejor era huir.

- Me gustaría estar a solas con Sakura. ¿Me entiendes no?

Kakashi asintió

- Bueno, voy a buscar tu almuerzo. ¿Vale?- Sakura asintió. Se acercó y la besó, esta vez sin máscara

Cuando el chico se fue, Tsunade cerró la puerta y se puso a buscar unas tijeras

¿Qu-que ara con eso?- preguntó un poco asustada

- Voy a quitarte las vendas

- Pero...- su cara se puso roja

- Por favor Sakura, quien crees que curó tus heridas?

- Pues usted no?

- Claro, pero tuve que quitarte la ropa, estaba echa un desastre, destrozada.- suspiró- Menos mal que Kakashi te salvó, no se que pasó allí, pero será mejor que me lo vallas explicando

Yo tampoco lo sé. Le di mi cuerpo a...nada nada – no podía decir que tenía otra personalidad ¡El zorro! Exclamo en su cabeza ¿Qué había echo con su otra persona?- Creó que mi cerebro borró mis recuerdos

OH.. bueno, voy a quitarte las vendas. Espero que no se hallan pegado- Tsunade cogió un trozo suelto y comenzó a cortar- ¿Pero qué?-

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

- Tu cuerpo...

- Estoy horrible verdad!

- No, no...las quemaduras se están hiendo como simples cicatrices. Impresionante. Pareces Naruko- se tapó la boca

- Como que igual. Explica – La pelirosa estaba enfadada y quería respuestas aquí y ahora

- Bueno ,Naruko es especial. No puedo decir nada más, si él, digo ella, quiere decirte algo que te lo diga personalmente

- Vale, pero ahora me gustaría que me explicara todo

- Entiendo- se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella- Comenzaremos en que llevas un mes durmiendo

- UN MES!

-Si, por eso Kakashi se alegró mucho cuando despertaste- La chica se puso roja – Volviste con quemaduras de 4rt grado por todo el cuerpo, pero no tocaron tus órganos vitales, gracias al cielo. Tuvimos que reanimarte 2 veces por qué no llegaba oxigeno a tus pulmones. Los primeros días costaba mucho que respiraras para ti sola. Tenías tus pulmones llenos de humo y no tenías Chackra en tu cuerpo. Tuve que usar un Jutsu para traspasar mi Chackra a tu cuerpo pálido. A la segunda semana comenzaste a ponerte mejor, pero aún respirabas intubada. En esta última semana comenzaste a respirar sola y tu Chackra aumentó y tu pigmentación de la piel mejoró. Kakashi estaba muy preocupado por ti.- rió- Estuvo aquí y no se movió. Ahora seguramente esta duchándose

- Si...olía fatal – rió- Pero cuando me he despertado él estuvo allí, me alegré mucho!

- Si, él cuando quiere es amable. Y solo para ti.- Tsunade le comenzó a envolverle otra vez su pequeña figura para asegurar que las heridas cicatrizaran bien. Primero le puso por todo el cuerpo una crema para después coger las venas y poco a poco enrollarle, sin apretar mucho claro.

- Si bueno...cuando quiere es un romántico de 3r grado, pero cuando tiene esos arrebatos pervertidos...

- Quien es un pervertido?- contestó Kakashi

- A...- La chica se puso de la vergüenza

- Da igual. Vengo con compañía- detrás del chico aparecieron dos jóvenes

- Hinata! TenTen! – las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre la pelirosa

- Te hemos echado de menos- lloraba Hinata

- Si, nos preocupaste mucho tontita- sollozaba TenTen. De la emoción, Sakura también lloró . Imaginaos la típica escena de Gay-sensei y Rock lee, pero de tres.

- Venga, venga. Sakura tiene que comer un poco- opinó Kakashi cogiendo a las dos chicas. El peliplateado trajo un plato precocinado.

Sakura se quedó un rato mirando el plató sin decir nada

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

- Podías haberte esforzado más...- respondió

- Es verdad!- dijo la pelo morena

- Jjiji – Hinata soltó una risita por lo bajo

- Tranquila ahora te traigo comida del hospital. Son más comestibles que esto- dijo cogiendo el plató y llevándoselo- Ah, Kakashi

- Si?

- Retiro lo de amable

(Gota tipo anime en la cabeza de Kakashi)

Cuando Tsunade se fue, TenTen y Hinata se sentaron en la cama, al lado de Sakura

- Bueno, chicas. Que tal todo?

- No mucho...- dijo Hinata a TenTen con cara de preocupación

- ¿Pasa algo verdad?

- Si...- respondió la chica bajando la mirada. Sakura esperó a saber la respuesta.- Hay rumores en las clases de que tu y Kakashi salís junto. Como el sensei faltó los mismo días que tu, Sakura.

- No es posible!- chilló ella. Miró a las dos esperando que fuera un broma, pero solo encontró la verdad en sus ojos. Sakura comenzó a llorar tapándose con las manos, de pronto sintió que alguien le abraza, alzó un poco sus ojos de las manos para ver que era su novio quien le rodeaba con sus brazos varoniles

- No llores...- le susurraba al oído

-Esto es una mierda- empujó a su chico y se acurrucó en si misma mientras sollozaba.- des de que llegué aquí, siempre me ha pasado cosas horribles!

- Pero Sakura...- murmuró Hinata

-No! No! Mi vida es un mierda

- SAKURA!- chilló Hinata. Todos se quedaron alucinados. La ojiblanco siempre había sido muy tímida, nunca la habían visto Chillar- POR FAVOR! Mira a tu alrededor. Levanta tu mirada, obre u ojos y deja entrar la luz. Has estados en la oscuridad mucho tiempo. ¡Reacciona! A todo el mundo nos pasa cosas así, pero siempre hay que mirar hacía el otro camino que conduce al optimismo. – Sakura miró a Hinata con los ojos húmedos, pero sin resbalar ninguna gota- Nos tienes a TenTen y a mi. También a Naruko y a Neji, y los más importante en tu vida, Kakashi. – se acercó a la pelirosa y le agarró las dos manos- Déjanos ser tu luz, Sakura, nosotros arreglaremos todo y cuando vuelvas al colegio nadie se acordará de nada. ¿Vale?- finalizó con una sonrisa. Sakura volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad

Kakashi se acercó a su chica y le limpio las lagrimas, en silencio, ella sonrió agradecida. Solo en dos minutos entró Tsunade con comida del hospital y las pastillas que tenía que tomar obligatoriamente. Se aproximó rápidamente y le puso el plato encima de sus rodillas

La pastilla azul es para el dolor, y la blanca para que cicatricen las heridas sin dejar rastro.

- Hai..- pronunció con voz fina haciendo una ademán con la cabeza confirmando que había entendido

-Sakura, aunque te estés recuperando, aún puedes sufrir algún que otro ataque

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás, no te lo he contado, pero tu corazón ahora esta mucho más débil que antes. Esas quemaduras, igualmente que no tocaron tus órganos, desgraciadamente a causa de la recuperación de las heridas, tu corazón ahora esta menos fuerte.

- Eso quiere decir...- Sakura temía lo peor.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero seguramente tendrás que dejar de usar tanto Chackra, tu corazón lo aguantaría mucho

Dentro del cuerpo de la pelirosa se había oído un crash, como si algo se hubiera roto. Eran sus sueños, ahora simplemente eran papeles que poco a poco se harían cenizas. Su interior lloraba, pero ella sonrió falsamente

-Aún me queda el taijutsu!- dice

- Pero Sakura, nunca has practicado con ese tipo de Jutsu

- No importa, solo hay que practicar.

- Esa es nuestra Sakura!- chilló TenTen.

- Chicas, será mejor que dejéis a Sakura descansar- dijo la mujer, las chicas asintieron

Dieron dos besos a la Kunoichi y se fueron por donde entraron.

- Sakura, yo también me voy, tengo informes que hacer- dijo la jefa

- Entiendo

- Hasta luego Sakura

En la habitación se quedaron Kakashi y Sakura. El hombre miraba por la ventana mientras la chica intentaba comunicarse en el otro yo.

_- ¿Zorro?_

Nadie contestaba. Extraño, pensó

_- Contesta, tenemos que hablar_

_- ¿De que?_

Al final , des de su interior alguien contestó

_- ¿Tu eras la chica con cicatrices? ¿Tu luchaste contra Itachi?_

_- Mira la niña como sabe..._

_-Entonces, por qué siempre te veo como un zorro, en verdad..._

_- Estúpida.. Tu me diste forma._

_- Cómo?- _Sakura no comprendió la contestación por parte del zorro, o quien fuera

_- Lo que oyes tu me diste esta forma, tu me controlas, tu y yo somos lo mismo_

_- ¡Siempre con la misma frase! No la entiendo_

_- Yo no puedo decirte más, si la pequeña de tu interior no quiere decir nada, yo soy parte de ella. Adiós._

_- Espera!!_

En un instante sintió un vacío para sus adentros, la otra yo había desaparecido de su mente

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó

-Oh... perdón Kakashi, decías algo?

- Si, digo que me tengo que ir un momento. Volveré esta noche

- No hace falta- sonríe ella

- He estado estos días durmiendo aquí. Ya me he adaptado al sillón

- Como quieras

El chico se acercó y bajándose la máscara le dio un dulce beso.

Cuando el peliplata se la chica se quedó estirada en la cama. Pensaba porqué a ella le pasaban estas cosas. Solamente quería ser una chica normal con su novio, pero él era de la mafia y aunque fuera amable, gracioso, simpático, pervertido, hermoso...seguía teniendo esa cara oculta

Se levantó teniendo cuidado con la aguja que había en su mano, y sujetándose de la barra del suero se acercó lentamente a su único sitio que daba al exterior, la ventana.

Alzó su cabeza y vio como el sol se ponía por los edificios que lo tapaban. Rosa, naranja, rojo, amarilla, y un poco de blanco hacían un collage de hermosos colores dando su réquiem hasta mañana.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza y se topó con una madre y su hija mirando un escaparate. La pequeña le decía a su madre que le comprara el muñeco, pero ella se negaba. Sakura sonrió, le recordaba mucho cuando iba de compras con su madre antes de que se pusiera enferma. No compraban mucho ya que cuando su padre falleció el dinero escaseaba en su casa, sólo le compraban tres juguetes al año

Observó un poco más lejos a un hombre fumando y con el móvil en la mano. Parecía nervioso y estresado, parecía que gritada y alzada sus manos con desesperación. Angustiada y apenada por el hombre giró su cabeza dirección contraria. Allí vio a un chico, con el pelo moreno y alborotado paseando a su perro. Él parecía estar cansado, no paraba de bostezar y cerrar los ojos; en cambio el perro, que era bastante grande, no paraba de moverse dando y haciendo sus necesidades

Mirando objetivamente ese trozo que su ventana daba a ese paseo, sus ojos toparon con un pequeño parque formado por una fuente, una silla y pocos árboles. Sentada había una señora mayor que se divertía observando a unos niños que jugaban con globos de agua.

Sus dos jades volvieron a posarse en la puesta de Sol, esperando que se escondiera y desapareciera como sus pensamientos. Poco a poco, esa esfera con destellos se iba escondía, como si de un juego se tratara, intentando que la luna no la atrapara.

Sakura espero hasta que el último rayo desapareció. . El reflejo de la luz de su habitación dejaba que pudiera ver su rostro. Estaba muy pálida y estaba muy huesuda. Sus ojos jade ya no brillaban como antes. Triste por verse,se fue a su cama y se estiró. Miró en la mesita y encontró un libro. Intrigada, leyó el titulo y comprendió que Kakashi se lo dejó para que no se aburriera, era de medicina.

Comenzó a leer, pero poco a poco sus párpados cayeron hasta dejarla completamente dormida con el libro en su pecho

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que era de noche. "Me he dormida" pensó. Se incorporó un poco y vio al peliplata dormido en el sillón

No supo porqué, pero comenzó a llorar despertando al chico

- ¿Sakura, que te pasa?- preguntó preocupado

- Ya ni lo se Kakashi, me siento tan mal por dentro..- decía sollozando

El hombre no supo responder a eso.

- Me siento sucia, inútil, estúpida! Dentro mío mis sueños se han hecho pedazos

- Sakura no pienses en eso.

- Tu no sabes lo que paso allí!- chilló enfadada. Sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas y mojadas. Tapó sus manos la cara y lloró más

- Sakura, para mi eres la de siempre

- El casi me viola!- exclamó- Pero a ti te da igual!

- No es verdad!

- NO? Pues estas muy tranquilo- cogió la mano del chico en su corazón- Este órgano ya no siente nada de tanto dolor!

- Ni amor?- preguntó

Sakura no contestó, solamente desvió la mirada.

Kakashi enojado por no haberle contestado, le cogió de las muñecas a la chica y quitándose la máscara por completó la beso con pasión. Su lengua entro como una bestia salvaje arrebatando y saboreando cada centímetro de la cavidad bucal de la chica.

Sin oxigeno, se separaron para respirar

- Ni amor?- volvió a repetir

Sakura con las mejillas rojas y con la temperatura corporal subiendo, siguió sin responder

El hombre harto, se subió a la cama de la chica acorralándola

- Yo si siento amor por ti y no te voy a dejar.- dijo serio

Kakashi, aún cogiendo las muñecas, comenzó a besar a la chica

-Kakashi!- dijo por fin

_Aquí acaba espero que os guste :P_

_Comentad y preguntad si queréis fans _


End file.
